Frail
by snellee
Summary: Hermione seeks refuge in a familiar place, after a life altering encounter leaves her damaged in more ways then one. But who is lurking in the shadows, and is it just who she needs to pick up the pieces? Rated M for a reason! {SSHG}
1. Chapter 1

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as her feet could take her, through the winding alleys and back streets, past abandoned and trashed buildings and finally came to a stop when she reached the open streets of London. She lent over and rested her hands on her knees as her chest heaved in an attempt to get some air. As she tried to get her breath back, passing muggles whispered and started at her ripped robes and bloodied face. Regaining her breath and her speed, she paid no attention to the stares she received as she continued on down the street.

Her mind began to rap its self around the events that had just happened to her, and as she began to replay the events in her head, she burst into tears. How could she have let this happened? She should have known that just because Voldermort was dead, didn't mean the streets were safe again. She knew for a fact that small groups of death eaters still operated in the wizarding world, doing acts of unspeakable evil, under the name of Voldermort. And once the news came out that Snape was still alive, many death eaters vowed to kill him for betraying their lord. No one had seen him since the final battle at Hogwarts, the only details she had was that Harry went back to bury his body and found it missing. The only thing Harry would say was he knew Snape was alive. Harry gave no more details.

Hermione began to slow down as her bare feet began to hurt; her shoes had long been discarded back at Knockturn Alley. She searched the street for a few minutes before she found a public toilet. She walked into a stall and locked the door behind her.

She needed to clean herself up and get some rest, but she couldn't go back to the Weasley's house; they would ask too many questions. And as far as she knew, her parents had moved into a nice house just outside the city limits of Sydney, Australia. She only knew one place that was safe, and she hoped it would be empty.

She pulled her wand out of her robes and disapparated to the front steps of number twelve Grimmauld Place. A cold wind blew her robes furiously and made her eyes sting. She pulled the tattered remains of her robes around her in an attempt to keep herself warm. Keeping her wand out, Hermione tapped the door once and waited for the loud metallic clicks to stop, then placed her hand on the silver doorknob and slowly began to turn it. With a small push, the door opened with a creak and she walked into the house.

For a house that was supposed to be empty, it was very warm. As she walked further into the house she heard the crackling of a fire coming from the kitchen. Her heart beat faster as she approached the door to the kitchen. She slowly pushed it open to reveal an empty room. She let out the air she had been holding in with one big huff and walked to the sink. It had been silly to think that anyone would be here, the only life that occupied the house was Kreacher. Her mind was put at ease when she remembered that Kreacher was still living in the Black household.

"Kreacher!" she called. A pop sounded behind her and she spun to face the house elf.

"Yes Miss?" He asked in his frog like voice.

"Please run me a hot bath and make up a bed, I will be staying the night." The elf looked as if he had something to tell her, but she had no time for him.

"Now please." She waved him off and turned back to the sink. A loud pop sounded, signaling he had left.

She turned on the tap and used the water to wash the now dry blood from her face. The running water drowned out the sound of footsteps that came from the door. A tall dark figure lent against the doorframe and watched the young witch cover herself with water. Miss Granger was the last person Severus Snape had expected to see at 12 Grummauld Place, he hadn't expected to see anyone actually. This was the place he had been hiding since the battle and it took a lot of his family heirlooms to convince Kreacher to stay quiet.

Hermione turned off the water and dried her face with her robe. Noticing the rips in the fabric, she began to un button the robe.

Severus watched in silence from the door way as Hermione undid the last button and slid the robe off her shoulders. A sharp intake of breath came from her as the robe fell to her feet. Underneath her robe was nothing but her bra and panties. Severus averted his eyes for a moment, but returned them when he noticed the bruises that covered her back, as if she had been pushed hard against a wall. Severus' eyes then fell to her wrists and then to her thighs, which were also black and blue. His thoughts began to wander as he thought about what had happened to her.

He was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of crying. As he looked back to Hermione he found that she had seated herself on the floor and was cradling herself. Her sobs shook her body as she rocked herself back and forth. A pain crept into Severus' chest as he watched this fragile girl breakdown on the floor. He had to help her.

He slowly moved forward and cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger." Hermione jumped in shock then dashed for her wand. She turned herself around and pointed it at the man. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Professor S-Snape?" She stammered.

"Would you mind pointing that somewhere else?" His head nodded towards her wand. But his eyes never left her near naked body. She followed his gaze to her naked body and screeched in horror. She bent down and picked up the robe before using it as best she could to cover her curvy body.

"What are you doing here?" She asked out of breath.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I am here in hiding, and by the state you are in, I'm guessing you are to?" Hermione looked towards the floor as she wiped the tears from her swollen cheeks.

He took a step closer towards her.

"May I ask how you got those bruises?

"What bruises?" She lied.

"Miss Granger, I taught you for six years, do not attempt to lie to me." If her face wasn't so red from crying, Severus would have sworn he saw her blush.

"I was mucking around with Ron and Harry in the backyard. The wrestling got a little ruff." She turned her head away from him and stared into the fire.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Hermione's head snapped back towards Snape. She was just about to retort when he held up his hand to silence her.

"That type of friendly ruff housing would not cause those kinds of bruises. By the location of the bruises and the fact that you were only wearing a bra and pants under your robes, I can only conclude that you have been attacked."

That did it; Hermione burst into tears and fell to the floor. Her wails attracted the attention of Kreacher who appeared in the kitchen at that moment.

"Kreacher hears crying, is Miss ok?" Snape stood in front of Hermione so Kreacher couldn't see her on the floor in that state.

"Yes Kreacher, Everything is fine. Go run a hot bath for Miss Granger." Kreacher nodded.

"Miss already asked Kreacher. Bath is finished." Snape nodded and sent the elf on his way.

Severus turned and walked to Hermione. Carefully he picked her up off the ground and held her tightly against his chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his robs. He carried her upstairs and into the bathroom. He gently placed her feet on the floor.

"Get cleaned up Miss Granger, and then I can perform the necessary healing spells." She nodded and closed the door. Snape retreated to the bed and collapsed on the soft mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  
_**Warning**__- Non-consensual sex in this chapter. Read at your own risk!_

* * *

Severus hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was awoken by Hermione leaving the bathroom. He stood up quickly and straightened his robes. Her eyes were wet with tears and her cheeks were puffy and red. She must have been in the bathroom for over an hour. His attention was drawn down to her arms.

"Miss Granger, if you please." Severus held out his hand and directed Hermione to the lumpy mattress. The bed creaked as the weight of the two bodies sat on the bedsprings.

"May I see your wrists?" Hermione stopped drying her hair with the towel and slowly dropped her hands in her lap. More bruises had formed and two distinct hand prints had formed on each wrist. After much reluctance, Hermione held out her hands for the ex-potions master to heal. His touch was surprisingly soft as his warm hands held her hands. He carefully healed the bruises with his wand then turned his attention to the various cuts and bruises oh her face. Severus lifted his hand and moved it to Hermione's face. Instantly she flinched and recoiled away from his touch. He immediately removed his hand.

"I'm sorry" She whispered softly.

Severus nodded and moved his hand back to Hermione's face. As his fingers made contact with her face, Hermione's eyes closed and a single tear fell down her cheek. Finally unable to control herself any longer Hermione broke into loud sobs, her body shaking violently. Her head fell to her hands and she let her bushy fall and cover her face.

"Miss Granger, what happened to you?" Her sobs grew louder as she shook her head.

"I...I can't. He'll kill me...it's...its all my fault!" Severus leaned forward and dipped his head so he could see Hermione's face.

"Who will kill you? What's your fault?"

"I...I can't. He said he would kill my parents if I told anyone" She sobbed. "Please Miss Granger, let me help you." Her cries continued and Severus let out a sigh in defeat. Someone had obviously hurt Hermione and had threatened her life if she told anyone. 'Maybe she doesn't have to tell me' Severus thought.

Someone in her state might not be able to handle the sudden invasion of 'Legilimens', but he needed to know what had happened. Hoping Hermione wouldn't see, Severus reached into his pocket the whispered "_Legilimens_".

Severus found himself been flung into Hermione's mind.

_Hermione walked hastily through Knockturn Ally, a list of ingredients in hand. Her mind was set on the list and where to find the ingredients. As she walked past a dark back street a hand suddenly flew out pulled Hermione into the darkness. Her body was shoved hard against a brick wall and as she opened her mouth to scream the hand reached up and covered her mouth. _

"_Now, now Miss Granger let's play nice." Hermione knew that voice anywhere. Lucius. _

"_Now, if I remove my hand, will you promise to behave?" Hermione reluctantly nodded her head._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yelled Hermione as soon as Lucius had removed his hand. _

"_Not even going to say hello? Where are your manners Miss Granger?" Moving forward into the light, Lucius' features lit up to reveal an arrogant smirk. _

"_I thought they locked you up in Azkaban?" Lucius' head flew back as he barked out a laugh._

"_Do you really think my fellow Death Eaters would leave me in prison to rot?"_

"_I would" The smirk on Lucius' face disappeared as he lifted his hand and slapped Hermione's face. A small yelp escaped from Hermione's lips. She would have bought her hand up to sooth her stinging face but Malfoy had her hands pinned to each side of her._

"_Bastard!" She spat. The back of Malfoy's hand raised and mad contact with Hermione's face. _

"_Such a smart mouth. No need to worry though, I'm just here to have some fun" Lucius licked his lips and looked Hermione up and down. For the first time Hermione began to panic. She immediately began to try and break free of Lucius' grip. Her head shook from side to side as she struggled to escape. Lucius was too strong._

"_Oh I do love when they fight." Lucius pulled her hands above her head and held them together with one hand. With his free hand Lucius undid his pants to reveal his erection. _

"_NO! Please, No!"_

_Hermione began to thrash around even harder, as her cries became louder and louder. Lucius pulled out his wand._

"_Silencio" He muttered. Her screams immediately stopped._

_Lucius' hand now moved under Hermione's robes and slipped down her panties. Her body stiffened under his touch._

"_The mudblood is all wet for me" He purred into her ear. Lucius shoved his body against Hermione and ripped her rob open. Pulling out his wand again lucius flicked his wrist and Hermione's Clothes disappeared. He had obviously done this before. Lucius roughly pushed himself inside of Hermione and gave her no time to adjust to his member as he began to thrust hard into her. Hermione could feel herself been ripped apart, and no longer able to handle it, she turned her head away from Lucius and closed her eyes. Silent tears fell freely down her cheeks as Malfoy's thrusts became more erratic. His grunts became louder and with one final thrust, he emptied himself inside her. Lucius was the only thing holding Hermione's limp body up against the wall. He moved in close and Whispered in Hermione's ear._

"_You're the tightest I have ever had." And with that he pulled out of her and let her slide to the ground. Her silent sobs rocked her body as she lay on the dirty ground. Lucius fixed himself up before removing the silencing spell and returning only her robe, bra and panties to her naked body._

"_Oh and Miss Granger. I wouldn't want any harm to come to you or your parents, so let's keep this between ourselves." His mouth curved into and evil grin._

"_Not that anyone would believe I would touch a filthy mudblood like yourself" Lucius muttered to himself as he walked away._

_Hermione lay on the ally floor crying for a few minutes before she composed herself enough to stand up and pull her tattered robs around her beaten body._

_She stood in the cold air for a moment before she started to run. _

Severus pulled out of Hermione's mind and back into the bedroom.

"Oh Gods." Severus could feel his lunch threatening to reappear. He looked away from his shaking hands and into the angry face of Hermione.

"You Bastard! You had no right to invade my mind like that!"

"I needed to know." Severus replied softly.

"You're just as bad as, as him!" She moved to leave the bed but was pulled back down but Severus.

"Don't touch me!!" She screamed as she ripped her arm from his grip.

"Please listen." He hissed as Hermione continued to squirm, until his strength finally took over and he forced her to sit on the bed.

"Get a hold of yourself" He forced.

Both sat in silence until Hermione finally broke into again.

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have been wondering around Knockturn Ally by myself" Severus swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to Hermione.

"This is not your fault! Lucius is a brutal killer. You're lucky you even made it out of there alive." Hermione scoffed at Severus' comment.

"Lucky?" She said shaking her head. "He raped me!" Her voice became louder. "He humiliated me and took my virginity!"

'Virgin?' He thought. "I thought you were with that Weasley boy?" Hermione's eyes widened and her face turned red with rage.

"What's that supposed to mean? That because I was dating Ron I must have slept with him?" Hermione had now risen from the bed.

"_Was _dating Ron?" Asked Severus, obviously intrigued.

"Yes _was_!" She barked. "He dumped me because I wouldn't put out." Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise and leaned back on the bed.

"What? Surprised I don't sleep around, like the rest of the women my age?" Hermione stormed out of the room before Severus had the chance to retort.

'The nerve of him!' She thought as she walked into the bedroom at the end of the hall. She sat at the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill from the draw.

_Mrs Weasley,_

_I have made last minute plans with Luna and I will not be returning home tonight.  
I am sorry about the short notice._

_With Love,_

_Hermione._

She double checked her note then called for Kreacher.

"Yes Miss?" He croaked.

"Please give this to an owl to deliver to Mrs Weasley." She said with a smile as she handed it to the elf. Kreacher took the parchment and nodded before disappearing with a pop.

Hermione moved to the bed and collapsed on the comfortable materess. Her mind lingered on Severus before she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Lucius plagued her dreams that night. Over and over again he took her innocence and over and over again Hermione could do nothing but watch.

She cursed herself for not taking some dreamless sleep potion. The last dream was so disturbing it shook her from her slumber. She lay in silence for a moment before she heard the creak of the floor boards.

She wasn't aware of someone's presence in her room until she felt a weight on her bed. She immediately pushed herself to the head of the bed and covered herself up as best she could.

"Please don't hurt me" She flinched as a hand touched her face.

"Hermione?" Her eyes shot open at the familiarity of the voice.

"Harry!" She jumped to her knees and flung herself around Harry's neck.

"I've never been so glad to see you" She whispered in his ear.

"Geez Hermione, you saw me yesterday at the burrow." Chocked Harry as Hermione's grip on his neck tightened.

"I Know" She said smiling.

"Hermione, your choking me!" Hermione let go of Harry and fell back on the bed.

"Sorry" She said softly

"Are you ok? You seem pretty freaked out?" Hermione began rubbing the back of her neck, and then moved down to her shoulders.

"Oh yes, I just had a bad dream." Harry starred at his friend trying to figure out what had her so freaked.

"If you say so" He sighed "Come on, Kreacher has made us some breakfast." Hermione's stomach turned at the thought of food.

"Eww" she muttered.

"That's exactly what Snape said" Laughed Harry.

"You know Snape's here?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah" Said Harry as if he had forgotten to tell her before "Only a select number of people know about him though. We want to keep his hiding place a secret for as long as possible"

"So then who knows?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley of course, since he is running for Minister of Magic. He thinks he can use his position of Minister to help out Severus' situation, And of course Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley. But Ron and Ginny don't know, which has been hard for me. They keep pestering me for information. I suppose since you know now I should tell them." Harry sat thinking for a moment before Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"So, what are the plans for him?"

"Keep him in hiding until the remaining Death Eaters are caught."

"And he doesn't mind waiting that long?"

"No I don't" Hermione avoided eye contact as Severus walking into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"I've thought long and hard and I think it would be best if I stay in hiding until Lucius and his groups of renegades are caught."

Hermione flinched at the mention of Lucius' name and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Well, I don't know about you two but all this talk about Death Eaters has made me hungry." Harry smiled at Hermione as she stood up and slipped on her dressing gown.

"I'll meet you down stairs." Harry called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, leaving Hermione alone with Severus.

"Hermione"

"It's Miss Granger" She snapped.

"Of Course, my apologies" Severus dipped his head and continued "Miss Granger, I think it would be best if I took you to a Medi-witch. Last night I only healed what wounds I could see visible."

"I don't need a Medi-witch, I'm fine."

"We won't know that until you get checked out."

"With all due respect professor, I don't need your help. I checked my self out. I'm fine, no harm done"

"No harm done? Miss Granger you were raped, you were brutally raped. Don't stand there and tell me you are fine. I saw the bruises, I watched you cry and I listened helplessly as you cried out for help in your dreams last night!"

"STOP IT." Hermione yelled "I don't need you to remind me of what has happened. I just want to forget everything that has happened and move on with my life. I mean who is going to believe that lucius Malfoy touched a Mudblood like me" Hermione was pacing furiously.

"Miss Granger."

"Don't interrupt me"

"But Miss Granger!"

"What?" She yelled as she stopped pacing. Severus moved forward and pointed to her legs.

"You're bleeding" Before Hermione had a chance to look down, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Knockturn Alley was eerily quiet for this time of day. The usual dark witches and wizards that roamed the streets, nursing their hangovers from the night before, were nowhere to be seen. The barely dressed witches looking for any man, who was willing to pay, were missing from the front of a small shack, that the owner denied was a brothel.

Quickening his pace as he strode down the street, Severus pulled his dark cloak further over his face. This was the last place he wanted to be recognized.  
Severus slowed down and stopped in front of a large brick building. The windows had been blacked out and the sign that had once been bright and laced with a gold letters, had faded, leaving a few recognizable words.

The heavy wooden door creaked as Severus pushed his way into the dusty store. A short plump man poked his head around a row of shelves that was packed with jars holding dark and mysterious objects. The man proceeded to walk to the counter as he greeted Severus.

Ignoring the man's greeting, Severus reached into his pocket, pulled out a pile of Galleons and dropped them on the counter.

"Two bags of pixie wings and a vile of Dragons blood."

Muttering under his breath the shopkeeper snatched up the money and disappeared through a curtain behind the counter.

"Pixie wings and Dragons blood? Sounds like someone is brewing a healing potion. And a very strong one at that." Severus' heart stopped beating as he heard the smooth, sarcastic voice behind him. Severus turned as Lucius Malfoy emerged from the shadows and removed his hood.

"Is someone injured Severus?" Lucius' mouth twisted into a sadistic grin as began to straighten his robe.

"Shouldn't you be in hiding, dear friend? We wouldn't want the Ministry of Magic to find you." Lucius forced a laughed and moved forward to place a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"I could say the same thing to you, _dear friend, _although I would imagine it would be the Death Eaters that are after your head." Severus' fists tightened as he moved his shoulder out from under Lucius' hand.

"Two bags of Pixie wings and a vile of Dragons blood." Severus turned to the shop keep and snatched up the ingredients sitting on the counter.

Without looking at Lucius, Severus turned and began to work to the door before he was pulled back by Lucius' cane.

"Oh Severus, Do tell Miss Granger I say hello and that I hope to be seeing her again soon."

"I didn't know you where into little girls Lucius." This time, Lucius let out a genuine laugh.

"Oh come now Severus, you've been to the Death Eaters meetings, you know that's not, _entirely _true."

Severus scoffed in disgusted and turned to leave but was once again pulled back by Lucius' cane.

"Voldermort may be gone Severus, but his followers still remain, in the shadows, waiting for a new dark lord to rise and follow in his footsteps."

"And you think that new dark lord is _you_?" Severus tilted his head back let out a deep laugh.

"Oh thank you for that Lucius, I needed a good laugh." In one quick, swift movement, Lucius drew his wand and pushed it to Severus' throat. Without blinking, Severus looked his old friend in the eye and smiled.

"You're going to kill me?" Severus chuckled.

"No, I'm going to let you live, merely because I want to see you bow at my feet when I become the new dark lord." Lucius put his wand away and swept past Severus.

"Don't forget to pass my message on to Miss Granger" Called Lucius over his shoulder as he walked out of the dark shop.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**Short and Sweet**

Severus returned home quickly before being recognized by anyone else. By now all the death eaters in England knew he was alive. I small sacrifice, he laughed bitterly in his head. Taking the potions ingredients to the kitchen for later brewing and fetching a glass of water, Severus made his way up the stairs to Hermione's room. Severus opened the door slowly, making as little noise as he entered the room.

Hermione lay awkwardly as she slept heavily under the think blankets on her bed. The blanket had been pulled down by her movements in the bed to reveal the bruises on her arms. Her thick curly hair was now in a mass of tangles that reminded Severus of the first time he saw Hermione in first year. Severus' eyes then darted to Harry who sat slumped in an arm chair next to the bed, dozing lightly.

Harry began to stir as Severus entered the room and placed a glass of water next to Hermione's bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Harry stood and walked to Severus.

"How is she?" Severus whispered, as he pulled the blanket further up Hermione's bruise clad body.

"She has been sleeping all day. I was hoping I could spend some time with her before I have to go back to work, but I guess not" Severus snorted and turned his head to look at Harry.

"What's wrong Potter? Auror training not all it's cracked up to be?" Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I just thought that since Voldermort was dead, all the killings would stop."

"How naive of you." Harry brushed of Severus' digging comment.

"She looks scared." Severus rolled his eyes at Harry.

"She has the flu Mr. Potter, she will be fine by morning." Severus turned on his heels and swept past a Harry.

"She doesn't have the flu does she?" It was more of a statement then a question, but it stopped Severus in his tracks.

"I assure you Potter, It is the flu…" Severus continued out of the room and down the hall.

"Oh save it!" Harry shouted as he followed Snape. "I may not be a potions master, but I'm not daft!" Severus turned to face Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen the bruises, I heard her call out in her sleep. " Severus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is your point?"

"My point is, why didn't you tell me? I'm her best friend, how could you keep something like this from me?" Severus raised his hand to stop Harry talking.

"Potter enough! It's not my place to tell you such details."

"But I have a right to know"

"You insolent fool! It's not Miss Granger's right to tell you every intimate detail of her life! She is a stubborn girl, she doesn't want people to think she is weak"

"And since when did you become Hermione's best friend?"Harry immediately regretted what he said as Severus raised an open palm to Harry threateningly before clenching it into a fist.

"I have a healing potion to brew." Severus turned to leave but was pulled back by Harry.

"At least tell me who did it?" Severus sighed and shook his head.

"It does not matter. You do not need to be plagued by such information"

"It matters to me, she is my best friend, she's like a sister to me!" Severus stood silent for a moment watching Harry and contemplating whether to tell the boy or not.

"Lucius" He sighed in defeat

"What!!" Harry yelled.

"Be quiet boy" Severus warned. "These walls are paper thin" Harry lowered his voice and moved closer to Severus.

"Lucius?" Severus nodded in response and watched as Harry clenched his fists then pulled his wand from his pocket.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Severus quickly strode over to Harry and grabbed his shoulders.

"You will do no such thing." Severus shook Harry slightly.

"Believe me when I tell you this boy, if you go after Lucius, you will be killed." Harry opened his mouth to protest but was shaken again.

"He has his own followers Potter, He will be surrounded by many Death eaters!"

"I can handle them. I did kill Voldermort you know, and I saved your life!" A sharp intake of breath sounded from Severus as he closed his eyes.

"You're no hero boy."

"Stop calling me a boy!" Harrys voice was raising again.

"Don't be a fool. To go after Lucius would be suicide. Let me handle it!"

"Let me help you!"

"NO" Severus roared. Harry flinched as Severus' grip tightened.

"Hermione will need you, your no good to her dead." Severus gave Harry once last shake before making a hasty exit out the door, leaving Harry standing in the hall by himself.

"Bloody git"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Severus had spent most of the night hiding in his room brewing healing potions for Hermione. He emerged only once to check on Hermione, but found Harry sitting in the arm chair next to her bed reading. As he had expected, she was still fast asleep. Severus returned to his room feeling defeated, and slightly annoyed that he didn't get to see Hermione.

His mood improved the next day however, when Harry left to continue his Auror training, but much to Severus' displeasure, Harry had promised to return in three days to check on Hermione. As soon as Harry disappeared through the fireplace, Severus rushed to Hermiones room and tried to wake her up. After several potions and spells later, Severus finally gave up and retreated to the library.

On the second day Severus found himself, once again, spending most of the day in the library. Severus had expected the room to be filled with mountains of Quidditch books and manuals on how to make Snapes life hell.

Severus snorted. When he was in 7th year, he had imagined that exact book being in Sirius' trunk. Severus pushed his school days into the back of his mind and searched the long rows of shelves to find a book to read. With his finger skimming across the binds of the books, Severus read the titles aloud to himself.

"The secret life of Sprites, Houdini; Wizard or Muggle, Fee, Fie, Foe, Fum; A Giants Story."

"That last one isn't nearly as good as it sounds." Severus spun around to find Hermione leaning weakly on the door frame. Hermione smiled at the older man, only to receive a scowl in return.

"You should be in bed" Commented Severus as he returned to the books. Hermione wrinkled her nose and pushed herself off the door.

"I feel like I've been in bed all week. How long have I been asleep?" Severus' finger stopped skimming the books.

Pulling out the book his finger rested on, Severus turned and faced Hermione again.

"About three days."

"Three days?" She repeated as she joined Severus. "Did you try and wake me?"

"In the whole three days you where asleep, I didn't even think to wake you once. Your intelligence has once again surpassed my own!" With sarcasm dripping from his voice, Severus opened the book and began to flip through the pages. Resisting the urge to glare at her ex-professor, Hermione tilted her chin to him.

"You are going to have to do a lot better than that _Professor, _if you ever want to be half the cold bastard you where at Hogwarts." Quite satisfied with herself, Hermione took her hand off the book case that was supporting her and placed it on her hip

"Miss Granger, if we were back at Hogwarts I would deduct 50 points for your blatant disregard for you teacher and your excessive use of foul language." Hermione dropped her head in an attempt to hide the smile that spread across her face.

"Well, lucky we aren't at Hogwarts anymore." Hermione wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, but she could have sworn she saw Severus' lip curl into a smile for a brief second.

"Where's Harry?"

"He returned to work, but he promised he would return to make my life hel…"

Severus stopped mid sentence as he noticed Hermione's face begin to pale and her body begin to sway. Taking Hermiones arm, Severus slowly led her to the couch and sat her down.

"I feel so week" She whispered as Severus gently pushed her to lie down.

"What's wrong with me?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I have a limited knowledge of medicine Miss Granger, I'm not a mediwitch. Your best option would be to go to St Mungos."

Hermiones eye flew open and she sat up straight. "No" She shook her head furiously as she tried to push herself off the couch, but was pulled back down by Snape.

"You could be seriously ill. You need to seek medical attention." Severus leaned in, almost pleading with the girl.

"No one can know!" Protested Hermione as she crossed her arms protectively.

"Miss Granger, your acting like a..."

"A child?" She yelled as she stood up. "If you're not going to help me then I will find someone else who will." Severus stood up and followed her up the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To the burrow."

"Leaving the house would be a very bad idea." Hermione turned around and poked the potions master in the chest.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do anymore, you're not my professor."

Severus stood, shocked that Hermione had _actually_ poked his chest.

"That may be so _Miss Grange_r, but I am acting in your best interests." Hermione scoffed at his comment as she turned and continued up the stairs.

"I'll send an owl once I make it safely to the burrow. " She picked up her jumper and began searching for her wand.

"It's not safe for you to be wandering the streets by yourself."

"Oh poppycock, I will be perfectly fine. I have my wand." Hermione smiled vainly as she brushed past Severus.

"You insufferable child!" He barked, causing Hermione to jump with fright.

"Why must you be so stubborn? It is not safe for you, why can't you get that through that tangled mass of hair?" Hermione stood in shock with her mouth hanging open.

Severus rubbed his temples as he walked towards Hermione.

"I ran into Lucius in Knockturn Alley." Severus immediately regretted saying _his _name as Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she began to hyperventilate. Severus reached for the girl, but Hermione backed away quickly.

"Miss Granger,_ calm_ yourself!" He whispered harshly.

Hermione shook her head as Severus conjured a glass of water.

"You need to calm down!" He repeated. And as if on cue, Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground once more.

"Kreacher!" Called Severus as he fell to his knees next to Hermione. Kreacher arrived with aloud pop next to Severus.

"Yes sir?" He croaked.

"Find Potter, tell him to summon Poppy immediately. Tell him not to ask questions. Miss Granger needs help!" Kreacher nodded and disappeared from the room.

Placing a hand gently under Hermione, Severus pulled her into his lap and began to stroke her face. Two simultaneous pops signaled to Severus that Harry had arrived with Poppy.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Madame Pomphrey as she dropped next to Hermiones body.

"She's burning up poppy, do something!"

"Potter, hurry upstairs and run a cold bath." Harry stood rooted on the spot watching the elderly witch examine Hermione.

"NOW POTTER!" Yelled Severus, shaking Harry from his trance. Harry took one last look at Hermione and ran out of the room.

Severus watched as Poppy began removing Hermiones clothes with much difficulty.

"Don't just sit there boy, Help me."Snapped Poppy.

Severus hesitated before Poppy grabbed his arm.

"This is no time to be modest." Severus took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to witness then held up Hermones body as Madame Pomphrey removed everything but her underwear. The sight that met Poppy stopped her in her tracks.

"She's covered in bruises!" whispered Poppy in shock; her eyes darted to Severus who shook his head. His eyes betrayed what he knew.

"I'm going to kill the bastard who did this" she whispered as she picked up her medicine bag and followed Severus who was now carrying Hermione.

Harry turned off the tap just as Madame Pomphrey and Severus walked in with Hermione in their arms.

"Why is Hermione almost naked?" Cried Harry.

Ignoring the boy, Severus placed Hermiones limp body into the cold water. Supporting her head, Severus began to scoop up water and allowed it to fall down Hermones Face. As goose bumps began to appear on Hermiones skin, Poppy pulled her hand out of the tub and directed her attention to her medicine bag. As Severus slipped his hands behind Hermione to get a better hold, Hermiones eyes fluttered open and she gazed into his eyes. Severus' heart skipped a beat as Hermione smiled softly then fell back into unconsciousness.

Poppy nodded to Severus signaling for him to lift Hermione out of the bath. Placing a towel carefully around her body Severus lifted Hermione with no trouble and carried her to the bed. Poppy pulled out her wand and whispered a short incantation.

Her wand began to glow blue and she lowered it down to Hermiones body, starting at her head. As the wind glided over certain parts of Hermiones body, the soft glow would turn red. The red signaled to Poppy that Hermione had a fixable injury. As the wand moved over Hermiones abdomen the glow turned to a dark purple.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed the Medi-witch. Harrys eyes darted to Severus questionably, but was only met with a shrug. Harry moved next to Madame Pomphrey and grabbed her arm.

"What does purple mean?" Poppy shook her wand causing the glow to disappear and she placed it on the bed.

"Miss Granger is pregnant"

The world seemed to move in slow motion as the words slipped from Poppy mouth.

**A/N. I really hated to end it here, but the chapter would run for another 2000 words if I kept going. The next chapter will explain **_**everything**_**. Don't hate me too much, just wait until the next chapter!! Trust me. And yes I know it seems impossible and blah blah blah, but please trust me when I say wait until the next chapter before you review and tell me how ridiculous it is! **

**But on a lighter note. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!! You guys rock :)**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Madame Pomfrey watched as Harry sat down in the arm chair without saying a word, his head resting heavily in his hands. She could have sworn she heard a small whimper escape from the boy's mouth, but decided against comforting him. Instead she left him the space he so desperately needed.

Severus however, was surprised at the boy's reaction. For such a hot headed Gryffindor, Harry was taking the news very well. Severus wasn't sure to be relieved or worried for the boy. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Harry stood up a punched the wall with such force, the painting that had sat on the wall for centuries before, fell crashing to ground. Harry crumpled back into the armchair and finally burst into tears. Poppy was by his side in an instant tending to his bloodied hand, while whispering motherly words of comfort.

Poppy sent a worried to Severus who just shook his head and sat next to Hermione's still unconscious form. Harry's cries filled the room and sounded foreign to Severus' ears, in the 8 years Severus had _known_ the boy; he had never heard Harry cry. Unable to watch the scene any longer, he turned away to check on Hermione.

Severus fought hard not to show his anger; he was one step short of biting his knuckles to stop from blowing up. But this whole situation seemed too strange for Severus to handle; he didn't want to believe something so impossible. This was impossible, but not because Severus didn't want to believe Hermione pregnant, but because it _really was impossible_ for her to be with child.

"This is impossible Poppy. There is no way Miss Granger can be pregnant."

"Severus!" Poppy warned, still tending to Harry's wounds "Make no mistake, Miss Granger is pregnant."

"But the spell that Dumbledore put in place years ago, would really make it imp…"

"I'm quite aware of that fact Severus" Snapped Poppy loudly.

Harry's tears had somewhat subsided, and composing himself as best he could, Harry raised his head and looked at the two.

"What spell?" He croaked.

Poppy put her hand on her hips and turned to Severus sending him a 'look what you've done' look. Poppy took a deep breath and turned back to Harry.

"Nothing child. It's not important." Severus snorted, earning him sharp glare from Poppy. Harry stood and walked to Severus.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" He demanded. Severus turned to Poppy and shrugged his shoulders, only to have her shake her head and turn away from the two. Talking a deep breath, Severus turned back to Harry and motioned for him to sit down.

"We hoped never to have to indulge such information to students, but I feel I am inclined to tell you." Harry nodded his head urging the Professor to continue.

"In to my second year of teaching at Hogwarts, we received reports from Poppy that several female students reported to her with a severe case of the flu. Further tests had shown that they were pregnant, not sick. They were all respectable young women and swore they had never engaged in anything sexual with past or present partners. Pending further investigation we found that all of the young women had been abducted right under our noses by Death Eaters. After been assaulted and tortured, they where Obliviated and sent back to our door step. Dumbledore made the difficult decision of putting a spell on the school. Any female student who passed through the gates of Hogwarts, were unable to conceive until she turned the age of 19. It's been in place ever since"

"What? That's outrageous! Why not put a protection spell on the students so they can't be abducted in the first place!!" Harry yelled.

"Idiot boy!" Severus retorted, matching the volume of Harry.

"Don't you think we tried that! They where Death Eaters, not first year students who don't know the difference between Protego and Stupify. It was better to have the girls come out alive and Obliviated then broken and pregnant with a bastard child of the man who raped them! Painful memories can be retrieved from deep in the mind if the circumstance called for it, and a pregnancy would be just the thing to bring it all back."

"But what about the parents, and the students? Were they informed." The professor paused.

"As I said. Dumbledore had to make a very difficult decision.

"Disgusting" Harry chocked as his breakfast threatened to spill from his mouth.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures. It was a dark time Hogwarts went through."

"It was still a despicable thing to do." Severus' jaw clenched as he swiftly strode towards Harry and grabbed the front of his robes, shaking him slightly.

"And I had to live with it for my whole life of teaching!" Harry turned his face away from the elder wizard and cast his eyes to the ground.

"Now you see why it is impossible for Miss Granger to be pregnant," Severus let go of Harry and returned to his original position.

"She's 18" Whispered Poppy as she nodded her head in agreement.

All colour drained from Harry's face, which did not go unnoticed by the Medi-witch.

"What's the matter boy?" She snapped

"Hermione's 19." He barely whispered.

Severus' head snapped up. "Don't be silly child. I taught that girl for 7 years and I am quite aware of how old she is."

"Obviously not!" Harry barked back at the Professor. "In third year she used a time turner to make it to all her classes. She used it for a year. Which technically …" He paused for a moment, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Which technically, would make her 19" Poppy finished the sentence for him.

"WHAT?? You fool! How could you not inform me of this earlier?" Severus made for Harry again, but was stopped when Poppy moved in front of the fuming man.

"How could I have?" Harry was now standing.

"If I had only known! I could have performed the contraceptive charm."

"Severus."

"Don't poppy." He warned while pacing furiously. "I could have prevented this."

"Let's not play the blame game, dear boy."

"Can't the tests be wrong?" Offered Harry "I mean, in the muggle word it takes at least three weeks before it will show up on a test."

Severus laughed bitterly, causing a shiver to run up Poppy's spine.

"We are Wizards, not Muggles! We can detect pregnancy long before any human test can."

"Can't we just abort it?"

"Not without the mothers consent."

"So then we will just wait until she wakes up."

"And I suppose your volunteering to tell an already broken woman that the man who raped her is also the father of her unborn child?" Poppy cast sad eyes to Harry who stood in silence, slightly shaking.

"I'll take that as a no. Don't worry your pretty Gryffindor head; I will be the one to tell her."

The room fell silent, as Madame Pomfrey and Harry stood in shock at Severus harsh words. A sudden loud humming noise and flashing yellow light from Poppy's wand, shook everyone from there trance.

"I must leave; I'm being summoned to the infirmary." Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"She needs a lot of rest. I'll leave some potions with you Severus. I'm sure you know what to do with them." Severus shot a quick glance at Harry, who was too busy fussing over Hermione to notice, then looked back to Poppy and shook his head.

"Oh for Merlin's sake" She huffed loudly before walking to her bag and pulling out a quill and some parchment.

"I'll write down what potions to give her and when. Honestly Severus, I would have thought you knew a lot about medicine and healing."

"And what bought you to that conclusion? Medicine is your expert ease"

"The amount of times you would return to Hogwarts from the Death Eaters meetings bruised and bloodied. I lost count after I ran out of toes and fingers"

"Yes well, Albus insisted I spy for the light so those brats could go on living their lives." Poppy placed her hands on hers hips and tapped her foot on the floor furiously. "Are you done?" She hissed. Severus nodded, breaking eye contact with the witch.

"And obviously" Severus added "Your memory has failed you in your old age. It was either yourself or Albus who tented to my fragile ego."

"Honestly Severus, must you be so melodramatic?" Severus didn't answer the older woman as she scribbled furiously on a piece parchment.

Poppy handed Severus the instructions as she dropped her quill back in the bag.

"I will return in a fortnight to check on Miss Granger."

"Why so long?" Poppy sent Severus a questioning look then pulled him into the corner.

"If you are incapable of doing it, I can return when Miss Granger awakens to inform her of her…condition."

A frown formed on the Potion Masters forehead as he took a step back from the witch.

"I am perfectly capable" He hissed. Poppy sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"Very well, summon me if you require more potions, otherwise I will see you in a week." Severus bowed his head in silent thanks and watched the Medi-witch pick up her bag and walk to the fireplace before disappearing into it with a flash of green flames.  
Severus walked to Harry who was still sitting with Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey insists she gets some rest" Severus motioned to Hermione with a quick nod of his head, before turning to leave the room, stopping briefly to wait for Harry.

Once the bedroom door was closed, Harry turned to Severus.

"I best be off. I need to report back to The Burrow." Severus' eyes widened in brief horror, before Harry raised hands.

"Relax, I told them she was with her dying Aunt in Scotland, and she only wanted to see me."

"And her parents?"

"Thinks she is at The Burrow" Severus smirked briefly as the two men walked down stairs together before stopping when they reached the nearest fire place.

"Owl me when she wakes up." Severus nodded before Harry disappeared through the fireplace.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have a new job so life has been pretty hectic. I spend eight hours a day on the computer at work so by time I get home and find time to continue the story, I despise my keyboard.**

**Plus I think I'm better at reading then writing Hermione/Severus fics.**

**I'm not sure I'm doing this story and justice. But please let me know what you think.**

**And thank you to all who review; you are the ones who motivate me to keep writing. (hope this chapter doesn't disappoint)**

**Much love,**

**Snellee**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

The hot midday sun snuck between a crack in the dusty old curtains, and came to rest on Hermione's pale cheek.

The heat from the sun gently woke Hermione from her deep slumber.

Rolling over and pulling the blanket up over her head, Hermione cursed the new day with a loud groan. She felt stronger and more refreshed, but that gave her no motivation to get out of bed.  
As the comfort and warmth of her bed seemed to sink away with every minute she lay awake, Hermione reluctantly forced herself out of bed and got changed. Snatching her wand off the bed side table, Hermione tucked it securely in her robe and exited the room quietly.

As she made her way down the stairs, the low murmuring of three men could be heard from the kitchen. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione treaded careful to the kitchen door and peered through the small gap.

Harry sat at the table, his head in his hands as his foot tapped furiously on the ground.  
Severus was standing close to Kingsley, rubbing his temples in an attempt to relieve some pressure. Whatever Kingsley had said had obviously upset Severus.

"This is the only safe place she can stay for now." Kingsley explained, Severus snorted and stopped rubbing his temples.

"And how much longer do you expect me to keep her here. She is getting restless already!"

"Then we tell her" Kingsley offered "Give her reason to stay."

"We can't tell Hermione!" Harry empathized.

"What can't you tell me?" Hermione found herself saying as she emerged from behind the door.

She looked between the three men desperate for some kind of explanation.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in a small child like voice.

Severus sent a warning look to Harry to keep his mouth shut then moved towards Hermione.

"Nothing that concerns you" Severus pronounced.

"Bollocks" Hermione cried, slightly offended.

"I heard you say my name" She directed at Harry as she walk toward him. "So unless you have another friend called Hermione, I suggest you tell me what's going on!"

"Hermione, I…"

"Watch it boy." Severus hissed as he turned his back to the others and leaned on the kitchen bench. Hermione moved in front of Harry, blocking his view of Severus.

"Harry" She urged quietly. "You have to tell me."

Harry broke eye contact and dropped his head.

"I'm sending some Auror's to watch this place, and I will need your permission to go to your house and collect some of your things."

Hermione backed up from Harry slowly.

"Wait? Why? I don't understand."

"You will need to stay here until Lucius is caught…or killed." Harry explained.

Hermione's mouth hung open as her heart began beating faster and faster. She hadn't told Harry that Lucius had attacked her, and she sure as hell hadn't told Kingsley. Hermione looked to Severus for some kind of explanation, only to be met with a cold stare. Her ego seemed to shatter right before her eyes. Harry knew she had been attacked? How could this have happened? Harry must think she is too weak to protect herself. The one person she needed to be strong around, now knew how weak and pathetic she truly was.

"I can't believe you told them!" She rasped, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Harry saw the bruises and heard you call out in your sleep. He simply put two and two together." Harry sent a disgusted look to Severus then turned back to Hermione.

"I will need you to write a list of things you will need." He stated calmly as he handed her a hanky from his pocket.

"But why can't I just return to my house, and stay with my parents? I can look after myself Harry!"

"Hermione, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Fine!" Hermione huffed in frustration. "I'll let you put one Auror outside my house, but that's it" Harry stood silent as the determination fell from Hermione's eyes, only to be replaced with realization.

"Wait, you weren't taking these measures two days ago."

Kingsley placed his hand heavily on his hips and shook his head.

"The girl needs to know."

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not here" Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders softly and led her to the chair seated beside the kitchen table.

"Hermione, before I tell you anything, I need you to understand, we are doing all that we can to catch him and even more to protect you."

The worry in Hermione's eyes began grow as she leaned her head toward her friend.

"What's going on?" She pleaded. Harry took a deep breath and sat across the table from Hermione.

"Lucius made a threat. He has put a bounty on your head."

"A bounty?" She repeated softly, obviously in shock.

"He has ordered his goonies to find you at any cost." Kingsley added with regret.

"But how could you know this? Hermione pressed.

"Relax Granger, he doesn't want you dead, he wants you as his own personal toy. You need to be alive for that." Hermione felt bile and panic both rising in her throat as Severus turned to face her.

"You disgust me" She spat, before she stood and ran from the room. Harry also stood to follow but was ordered back down by Severus who then exited the kitchen behind Hermione.

"Miss Granger" He called after the distraught woman.

"Leave me alone!" She called down the stairs.

"I will do no such thing" Severus answered as he followed her up the stair and into her room.

Her arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably as Hermione paced the small room, her teeth were chattering and hitting together hard. She finally had to sit down, for fear she would collapse.

"What do you want?" She hissed as she hugged her self generously.

"To apologize" He was barely able to say.

Hermione looked up at her ex-professor with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" She said after several minutes of silence.

"I don't do this too often" He half smirked.

"It shows." She stated with no amusement.

"I shouldn't have said those things. After all you have been through a lot. I can't imagine how hard it must be…" He hunched his shoulders and slurred his words.

"I'm not damaged!" She spat. "I can take care of myself." Severus inclined his head then made a move for the bed.

"You are in danger"

She set her jaw. "I told you, I don't want to be watched."

"I understand"

"Obviously you don't!" She yelled. "I just want to go home"

"And that's not an option" Hermione's head shrunk between her shoulders and her hair fell from behind her ears and covered her face.

"I'm sorry" Severus offered gently. Hermione sniffed in reply and turned from the man to lay on the bed.

"Maybe I can offer you something to pass the time until we catch Lucius." Severus reached in his robe as Hermione sat up curiously. Removing his hand slowly, Severus pulled out a small green book and handed it to Hermione. The once gold title had faded away, leaving only the indentation of the letters in the leather. Hermione opened the cover and gasped as she read the author aloud.

"A.R Snester? He only ever published two books. How did you get this?" For the first time in a week, Severus actually saw some light return to Hermione's eyes as she flicked through the aging pages.

"Anderal Rubun Snester left the book to his best friend in his will, My great, great grandfather. It's been passed down from generation to generation. "

Hermione could hardly suppress a smile. Severus made a mental note to make Hermione smile again; she truly was beautiful when she smiled.

"His work is legendary; he set the bar for all Potion making." Severus nodded, quite please with himself.

"I have been looking for evidence this book existed for seven years. This is extraordinary." Hermione closed the book and placed in her lap, before looking at her ex-professor.

"Thank you." She whispered as she raised her hand to his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Quite taken back by the girl's actions, Severus looked to his shoulder as Hermione removed her hand quickly.

"What else have you go to bride me with?" She smiled.

"My charm"

She blinked at him.

"Don't worry" Severus Smirked. "I took a solemn oath to only use it for good."

"Lucky me" she giggled.

Severus stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Miss Granger." He added. Hermione looked up, a twinkle still in her eye.

"I expect that book to be returned in one piece, or suffer the consequences."

Severus turned and left closing the door behind him. He didn't get to see the look on Hermione's face, but he was sure it was priceless.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" Came a high, shrill voice as Severus returned to the kitchen.

Severus immediately sunk back into the corner of the kitchen, rolling his eyes.

"Ah Minerva, to what do we owe his pleasure?" Minerva stalked her way over to Severus and backed him further into the corner before lowering her voice.

"You listen here boy. Dumbledore would be turning in his grave if he heard the despicable way, you where talking to Miss Granger!" She hissed fiercely.

Severus looked to Kingsley who shrugged his shoulders. _Tattletale!_

Severus stood up straight and smoothed over his robes before dipping his head to the elder woman.

"My apologies" He soothed. "But may I ask what you are doing here?"

"A student came to me quiet distressed last night. He said Poppy had been treating him for an upset stomach, when a house elf appeared out of nowhere and _stole _Poppy"

Severus snorted loudly, but quickly covered it with a cough as Minerva spun around to glare at him.

"The child was _obviously _hallucinating." Severus drawled.

"The _child, _Severus, _is_ my Head Boy, and would not lie about these kinds of things."

"And is Poppy still missing?" Minerva's face softened and she took a step away from Severus.

"No"

"Then why are you here?" Minerva turned back to Severus, regret plastered on her face.

"Poppy told me about Hermione." Severus let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is there anyone in this place who doesn't know?" Minerva opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Severus.

"She is fine, we are fine. We do not need your help." A look of disappointment washed over the elder witches face as she nodded reluctantly.

"Then I shall bid you farewell." Kingsley and Harry said goodbye to the witch as she disappeared through the fireplace.

"There is still the matter of Lucius to attend to." Harry pointed out.

"I have a group of Auror's ready to deploy on my command. We shall raid the Malfoy Manor tonight."

Severus nodded and placed a firm hand on Kingsley.

"Keep us updated."

**A/N: So I had quiet a burst of inspiration for this chapter and was able to write it all in one night. My appologies if it seems rushed.**

**As always, thank you all for your kind reviews and your patience.**

**Snellee**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

The faint sound of banging drifted down the stairs and into the Library, assaulting Hermione's ears. She lowered her book and waited for the offending noise to stop before she could resume reading. The noise stopped briefly before the silence was followed with a loud crash. Hermione chuckled to herself as she heard her ex-professor swear rather colourfully.

Marking her chapter and leaving the book on the sofa, Hermione ventured up the stairs and in the direction of all the noise. As not to be seen by the man, Hermione walked carefully to the door way and stuck her head around the wall.

"Where did I put that damn Fire Whiskey?" Severus Snape stood at the end of the bed searching through a large trunk. The pile behind the man seemed to get bigger and bigger as he pulled another item out of the trunk and threw it on top.

"Ah ha!" He declared, pulling a dusty bottle of Fire Whiskey out of the trunk, only to repack it into a smaller bag.

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked, panic rising in her voice. Severus whipped around suddenly as the girl emerged from the doorway.

He nodded and turned from the confused witch. "The Order has assigned me to find Kingsley and his men."

"When will you be back?" Her sad voice asked.

Severus stopped gathering his things and turned to Hermione. Her eyes where down cast to the floor as she played with the hem of her dress nervously.

"What I meant to say." She stumbled "Is that I don't think I could bare sitting in this old house for days with no human contact" She coughed a little to cover the last word. "Conversation" She corrected.

"If I were you, Miss Granger, I would take this time to give your voice a rest. Gods knows I've only been listening to it for the last week, nonstop." Hermione huffed furiously and raised her chin to the man.

"Are you going to tell me where you are going or are you going to stand there and insult me all day?"

Severus turned from Hermione, a small smirk playing on his face as he resumed packing his bag.

"I have been called away by the Order to try and shed some light on Kingsley's disappearance."

The last time she had seen Kingsley was the night in the kitchen. No one had heard any news from the man or his group of Aurors since they were to raid the Malfoy Manor. With no sign of any of the men, everyone assumed the worst.

"Yes, I understood that part." Hermione began. "What I want to know is where you are going? How will you know where to look? And I am sure there are plenty of other Order members who could to the mission, why did they have to send you?" Her words merged together into one long sentence, leaving Hermione no time to breathe.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his noise and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you done?" He asked lazily. Hermione's face turned a deep red colour as she looked away from Severus' piercing eyes.

"The order needs someone who knows their way around the Malfoy Manor. Who better to send then me? I have spent countless hours at that damned house and know of more secret rooms and passages then Narcissa herself. I can get in and get out without being noticed. I am the best wizard to send." His back remained to her as he finished packing his bag.

"You've made your point." Hermione whispered as Severus shrunk his bag and slipped it into his robes.

Hermione followed Severus silently out of the room and down the stairs to the hall.

"I shall explain more when I return. "

He pulled the long black cloak up his arms and rested it on his shoulders, then fastened the buttons on the front of the robe. She watched him from the bottom step of the stairs, jealous that he got to venture out of the house, and get some fresh air. Sensing that she was upset, Severus turned to Hermione and pulled a small book, similar to the last one, out of his robes and handed it to her.

"Do you keep the whole library in there?" She asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Do you think you could pull me out a Hamburger and some fries? I'm not sure if I could eat one more bite of Kreachers Bubble 'n' Squeak"

Severus suppressed a smile and reached out a hand.

"If you do not want the book Miss Granger, I could always put it back in my robes with the rest of my library?"

Hermione held the book tightly and broke eye contact with the professor. "I thought so." He mumbled.

"Will you be careful?"

Severus cringed and inwardly cursed the girl.

She looked up, waiting for an answer. His reluctance to answer told her everything she needed to know. It was a dangerous mission into the lions den, he wasn't sure if he would return.

"That's A.R Snesters first book he ever wrote." Severus offered, desperate to change the subject. Hermione sent Severus a hurt look. "It was never published and quite frankly is worth more than your life. You'd best remember that when you are carelessly turning the pages" Hermione nodded as the professor prepared to leave.

"I shall return before the night is through. Do not leave this place Miss Granger, I can guarantee that Lucius will have his henchmen watching the place."

Hermione only barely heard what Severus said as she flipped through the pages excitedly, eager to read the yellowing pages. Walking to the door, Severus turned Hermione and sent her a concerned look.

"Remember what I said Miss Granger." Severus warned before he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sat on the step pretending to read until she heard a loud pop from the front door step. Tucking the book under her arm, Hermione ran up the stairs to her room and sat on the creaky old bed. She had been secluded in this dusty old house for the past week and hadn't had a breath of fresh air since she first arrived. She knew she wasn't held captive, but she felt trapped.

She needed to stretch her legs. She needed to feel like she wasn't trapped in this creepy old house. There was only one thing that could quench that hunger for freedom. Placing the book under her pillow, Hermione stood up and pulled her robe up over her shoulders and then grabbed her wand and placed it securely up her sleeve.

She made her way out the bedroom door, locking it behind her, then walked down the stairs.

Sneaking through the hall, Hermione opened the front door quietly, as not to alert Kreacher of her departure.

Pulling her wand from her sleeve, Hermione took a deep breath and walked on to the front step. She looked around the street before her, for any sign of movement. When she was satisfied no one was there, she Disapperated from the front step of Grimmuald Place.

The bright morning light hit Hermione's face with full force, nearly sending her falling to the ground. Shielding her eyes form the sun, Hermione looked eagerly down into the alley, almost expecting to see one of her friends from school.

Diagon Alley was bustling with noise and laughter. Mothers dragged their children around the from shop to shop, desperate to finish their shopping and leave the busy alley. Hermione breathed in the fresh morning air and took in the sun greedily. A smile spread across Hermione's face; the only care she had at that moment, was which shop to visit first.

As she looked through the mass of witches and wizards, a flash of white caught her eye. Squinting her eyes and looking further down the alley, Hermione began searching for where the flash had come from.

Her chest became tighter, making it hard for her to breathe as the source of the white came back into view. His back was turned to her and he seemed to be searching for something...or someone.  
It would have been the perfect opportunity for her to run, but something kept her feet rooted to the spot. As the world slowed down around Hermione, Lucius turned on his heels, and for a brief moment his eyes past over her trembling body, only to snap back and fix on her terrified brown eyes.  
The heat from her blood was stolen from her body as his lips turned into a cruel grin. Her breath hitched as Lucius picked up his cane and began to walk towards her.

Was she the only one who could see Lucius? Why wasn't anyone else pointing and screaming. He was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban for Merlin sakes.

With each step he took towards her, Hermione felt another piece of her dignity and self control break away from her fragile body. An unwanted burning sensation in her stomach made its way up to her chest, giving her the sudden urge to want to spill her breakfast all over the ground. He was only meters away when he pulled his wand from his cane and opened his arms to Hermione.

"Come back to me have you pet?" His eyes lit up like fire.

Lucius reached out his hand to caress her cheek, only to have Hermione slap it down. She began to tremble as his hand tightened his grip around his wand.

"You will regret that." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Just as Lucius made a grab for her, Hermione felt a strong pair of hands snake around her waist and pull her into the familiar feeling of disapperation.

As the feeling began to fade Hermione felt herself falling then dropping onto a hard wood floor. It took her a moment to come around, before she realized she was still in the arms of the person who snatched her way. Thrashing around until the grip loosened, Hermione pushed herself from the arms of the kidnapper and scooted away from his body, until she was cowering in the corner of an unfamiliar room. She heard the man stand up, then the sound of him straightening his robes. The old wooden floors creaked and complained as the man began to walk slowly towards Hermione.

Hermione held herself tightly, determined to protect herself from whoever or whatever was about to happen. Her fingers gripped tightly around her ribs, bruising them in the process, as she pulled her legs closer to her curled up body.  
_What have I gotten myself into? Why couldn't I just stay in the house? Severus is going to..._

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!" Came a familiar low boom from the other side of the room. Hermione relaxed a little and lifted her head, daring a look at the man.

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone one who reviewed; **hiddensparrow**, **Sampdoria**, **notwritten**, **SweetCaterina**, **Hermin22**, **Sjrodgers108**, **debjunk**, **Animaltalker**, **Omgahitsbritt08**, **phelslover4life** and **mystic pammy...** just to name a few. You guys give me the motivation to write. THANKYOU!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Snellee


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

His dark orbs burnt with anger as he paced the small room, trying to control his fury. His heavy footfalls echoed through the room, assaulting Hermione's already ringing ears.

Slowly and carefully, Hermione pushed herself off the ground, using the wall for support, and stood warily on shaking legs. Her trembling hands moved to her face and brushed the mass of hair out of her eyes.

The dark figure continued pacing the room, occasionally clenching his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white.

Hermione flinched slightly as Severus turned suddenly and took two furious steps towards her.

"What in Merlins name do you think you were doing?"He yelled.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, then nearly stopped, then pounded again, even louder.

The temporary relief she felt at the sight of a familiar face, had now faded away, and was replaced with a feeling of dread. He continued to look at her, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." She stammered.

"You don't know?" He hissed.

Hermione sunk back into the corner of the unfamiliar room and cast her eyes down to the rotting wooden floor.

"I wasn't thinking" Her small voice squeaked.

Severus laughed bitterly, and then took another step towards her trembling body.

"Miss Know-it-all didn't know what she was thinking?"

"I'm sorry." She squeaked again before another bitter laugh escaped Severus' lips.

"Do you know what Lucius would have done to you if he had caught you?" He hissed as he took the final step, closing the gap between their bodies.

Hermione hiccupped as she held back tears.

Severus suddenly reached forward, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders, causing her to let out a small yelp.

She pressed her lips together tightly as Severus pulled her close to his face.

"I'm sorry" She whispered again.

His sickly sweet breath hit her face in a rush of hot air.

"You could have suffered a fate worse than death and all you can say is sorry."

Silent tears spilled over Hermione's cheeks as Severus' grip tightened on her shoulders.

"Do I need to remind you what Lucius did to you in Knockturn Alley?" Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

Severus' eyes widened suddenly as he realized what he had just said. He silently cursed himself for bringing it up again.  
His grip loosened slightly, but his face returned back to its usual stony demeanour.

"Do I?" He hissed, shaking Hermione slightly.

"No" She forced through gritted teeth.

Just a suddenly as Severus had grabbed the girl, he let go. Hermione slid down the wall, tears staining her face

"I just needed to get out of the house."

"And you think sneaking out when a mad man is after you is the way to go?"

Hermione turned her head from the angry man as she held her breath to stop the hiccups. Severus let out a deep sigh and placed his hands on his hips.

"Honestly Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense than that."

Severus turned from the girl, and began to rubbing his temples in an attempt to sooth the ach now pounding at his head.

"Just promise me you won't do that again." He almost whispered. "I don't want to have to lock you in a room with an Auror at your door."

Hermione nodded her head slightly as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket. Severus' breathing began to slow and the fire that burnt in his stomach was now subsiding. Merlin, if he ever got his hands on Lucius, that evil bastard would pay!

He turned his head to the girl, she seemed to have calmed down, but Gods did he wish she would stop crying.

"I've learnt my lesson." Her voice broke suddenly from her mouth, soft and distorted, breaking the temporary silence.

"Can we please leave? This place is giving me the creeps" Hermione shuddered involuntarily as she looked around the room.

Several large wooden bookcases lined every wall in the small room. The books that once sat on the polished shelves now lay in ruin on the floor. Hermione looked to her ex-professor, who was also regarding the mountains of trashed books.

"You know this place?" Hermione asked curiously, her eyes sparkling clearly with interest.

The man stood in silence for a moment, taking in the mess before him. He finally looked away from the books and set his gaze on Hermione.

"This is my house." Severus said. The usually sarcasm and malice had all but vanished from his voice.

"Or at least it used to be."

Hermione could have sworn she saw a hint of regret flicker across his cold hard face. She pushed her now sore body off the floor and moved to the closest pile of books. A small smile played on the edge of her mouth; she had read all these books, twice at least. She huffed in amusement; she had the same taste in books as her professor. He would not like this.

"What happened here?" She dared to ask.

"The ministry I suppose." He said suddenly, catching Hermione by surprise. She never expected him to answer her; she was preparing herself for his snide remark about her being a nosey know- it-all.

"The ministry?" She asked, urging him to continue.

"I can only deduce that once my 'death'..." Both Hermione and Severus flinched at the stressed word. "...The ministry raided my home." Severus made his way over to one of the piles of books and squatted to pick up a small leather bond book.

"I'm glad I removed all my priceless books." His voice was cool and low, not showing any emotion at all.

Hermione cast her eyes away from the man and continued to pick through the pile of books, occasionally finding one that was not totally ruined and placing it in a neat pile.

"Such an extreme waste" Severus declared. "It took my family centuries to make this collection."

"I'm sorry" Hermione offered, as she reached her hand out and placed it gently on Severus' robed arm.

His muscles immediately stiffened under her soft touch. His eyes left the book in his hands and slowly slid down to where Hermione's hand laid.

Upon seeing the shocked look on his face, Hermione pulled back her hand. Her cheeks burned crimson red as she us she hung her head in embarrassment.

A loud pop, accompanied by several crashing noises, sounded from downstairs. Severus' head jerked up suddenly and his eyes came to rest on Hermione, who was now frozen in terror.

"We must leave!" He hissed as he stood. "Lucius must have tracked us here."

Hermione stayed sitting on the floor, completely unable to will her body to move. Her face was pale white and void of emotion.

A loud growl sounded from Severus' throat as he strode towards Hermione. Did she not understand the danger Lucius was? Had she not learnt her lesson in Knockturn Alley? Did she want to die?

Severus' gritted his teeth furiously.

Oh and Merlin, what if Lucius was to find out she was pregnant?

He had to get her to safety.

His hand gripped firmly around her thin arm, then he pulled her up to her feet with no effort at all. The sudden movement shook her from her trance.

"Grab your wand, we need to leave now!" Severus let go of her arm the walked cautiously to the door. His hand sat delicately on the door as his ear joined it.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried suddenly.

Severus mentally prepared himself and turned to face the girl.

"What is it now?"

Hermione lifted her head then pulled her hand from her pocket, revealing her wand, broken cleanly in two. Severus sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Great, just what he needed.

"We can replace it" He urged "Come, we must leave now!"

His hand shot out, waving Hermione towards him.

"Am I to assume you are familiar with slide-along Aperation?" Hermione nodded sheepishly as she came to a stop in front of the tall man. He pulled his own wand from his robes then looked at the girl.

"Well?" He asked impatiently "We haven't much time. Hold my waist."

Hermione's face turned a delicious shade of red.

Severus sighed impatiently

"Miss Granger, Potter would skin me alive if you are splinched. You are without wand which makes Aperation all the more dangerous. So, the closer we are the more likely you will arrive at our destination with ALL your limbs."

Hermione's mouth hung open slightly as her cheeks flushed darker.

"Unless you want to stay here and find out who is sneaking through my house?"

Hermione's eyes widened suddenly before she shot a quick 'no' at the man. Severus moved forward with one hand hanging in the air, urging the girl to take her place. Hermione moved forward slowly, trying to prolong the embrace. Her arms raised and slipped around his waist before her fingers grasped together at his side.

With his wand at the ready, Severus Disaperated from the room, just as the door opened.

* * *

A/N: I don't want to bore you with all the personal details of why it took me so long to update. So I'll just say I'm sorry and promise to work harder

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and please don't hesitate to review ;)

I love reviews!

Snellee


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

There was that unwelcome feeling of Disapperation again. Hermione's head felt like she had the worst head cold, and to top it all off, she was sitting thirty thousand feet in the sky, in an airplane. The uncomfortable feeling however, soon disappeared, and Hermione found herself standing on the front step of the house she called home for the past week or so.

"You can let go now."

Severus' voice penetrated though Hermione's already beating head, and caused her to flinch from the sudden invasion of sound. A small smirk played on the edge of Severus's mouth as he looked down at the young woman, still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Realizing that she was still indeed clinging to her ex-professor, Hermione snatched her arms from around his waist and placed them at her side.

With the man's body heat no longer warming her small body, the brisk, cold air of the twilight hour, crept through Hermione's clothes causing her to shiver.

"Shall we proceed inside? Or would you prefer to stay outside and catch your death?"

Severus moved forward and pulled his wand from his sleeve, then proceeded to unlock and open the large door for Hermione.

Hermione moved quickly through the front door, not sending a second glance to her ex professor as she passed his dark looming figure. She jumped slightly as Severus entered after her and slammed the large heavy door behind him, causing the whole house to shutter and moan. As if on cue, the portrait of Mrs Black sprung to life and began to shout her usual slurs and rants. Hermione, still shaking from the fright of the door hurried toward the portrait and snapped the curtains shut.

"Horrible woman" Hermione huffed as she brushed past Severus and made her way to the kitchen. Severus followed gingerly and sat himself at the kitchen table and watched as Hermione proceeded to make some tea.

"I hope someday someone can find a spell to get that portrait of the wall."

Severus' wand lay on the table, his long pale fingers moving it slowly back and forth.

"There is a spell"

Hermione's head lifted at his words and she turned her body to look at him.

"A spell?"

He didn't look up, only continued to fidget with his wand.

"An incantation of sorts. It dissolves the magic connecting the painting to the wall."

Hermione's hands moved to her hips as her brows furrowed.

"How long have you know about the spell?"

"A while"

"And when where you planning on telling someone, or...or doing something about it?"

The tea long forgotten, Hermione moved to table and sat across from Severus.

"Why would I do that?"

Hermione's face burned with anger as her jaw hung open, shocked by his words.

"You're looking at me as if I killed your cat." Hermione could see the smile in his eyes that did not touch his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad you're amused" Was all she spat before she stormed from the room.

***

Sleep came all too easily for Severus that night, and although his sleep was broken and filled with nightmares, Severus awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. His calm feeling soon disappeared however as his eyes settled on a small envelope that sat at the foot of his bed.  
Pulling his wand from its constant hiding place up his sleeve, and blasted the letter into a million pieces, then proceeded to climb out of bed. Severus could recognise that familiar writing anywhere, he didn't need to read the letter to know it was Minerva requesting a meeting.

Pulling on his robe, Severus trod lightly as he made his way down the dark hall and quietly opened Hermione's door. As expected, her bed was empty and neatly made. There was only one place she would be.

The quiet squeak of the bookcase ladder, told Severus his assumptions were correct. Fighting not to roll his eyes, Severus made his way quietly into the dimly lit room.

Hermione stood on the very top shelf of the ladder, her left foot dangling dangerously off the step, while her right foot stood on tippy toes. Her hands stretched high above her head, reaching for a rather large book on the top shelf.

Severus moved briskly to the foot of the ladder and looked up at the woman, his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Miss Granger!" He hissed.

Just as suddenly as the words had left his mouth, Hermione jumped with fright, causing her to lose her balance and fall from the ladder.

Wrapping her arms around her head, Hermione prepared herself for the impact with the hard wooden floor below. When the impact did not come, Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes.

Severus had caught her, his arms wrapted securley around her legs and back.

Hermione had seen Severus angry on several occasions, but either she had forgotten just how thin his mouth could go, or that wasn't anger, but fear, plastered all over her ex-professors face.

"Feeling suicidal this week, Miss Granger?"

Her lips moved as if to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth.

"I don't have time to play the hero every time you are feeling reckless."

His words were meant to be snide and hurtful, but the concerned in his voice was to over powering.

Pushing herself away from his body, Severus instinctively placed Hermione's feet on the ground and let her go.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't snuck up on me. " She aspirated curtly, brushing off her jeans as if she had dust on them. Once she was satisfied that she was composed, Hermione looked up to the man looming over her.

His head dipped to one side and he was looking at her strangely, as if he was working out a maths problem. All of a sudden he moved forward, reaching his hand up to Hermione and brushed his fingers down her cheek.

"You're burning up, are you feeling well?"

Her head was spinning, and her breath caught in her throat. His fingers where so soft, it sent a tingling feeling running down her spine. And oh Gods, his smell, it was a mix between a sickly sweet honey smell and burnt sandalwood. It radiated of his body and teased her nostrils.

"Toilet." She moaned, and suddenly she rushed from the room.

Severus stood in the middle of the library and listened to the sound of the toilet door slam open, then the sound of Hermione emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Severus then smiled when he heard some very colourful swear words he wouldn't think to come from Hermione.

His smile quickly faded however when he realized the reason of her sickness. He would have to tell her soon, maybe he should take Poppy up on the offer to tell the girl.

Realizing he was late for his meeting with Minerva, Severus grabbed his cloak from the entrance hall and threw it around his shoulders before turning back to the direction of the toilet.

"I have prior engagements with Professor McGonagall, I shall return before Lunch. Kreacher has been instructed to not let you out of his sight, so please refrain from leaving the house."

He fastened the cloaks buttons then muttered to himself "I don't want to have to save your life again."

"Third time's a charm" Came Hermiones soft voice behind him. His eyes scanned over her briefly before he reached for his wand and turned from the girl.

"You look like hell, clean yourself up and get some rest."

Severus placed a disillusionment charm on himself before he left the house.

He hadn't realized just how long the walk to the headmistress's office was. He had only been away from Hogwarts for a year, and already the castle seemed strange and unfamiliar. He trod quietly through the empty hallways, as not to alert the student or professors of his presence, and stopped only briefly when he passed the entrance of the Dungeons. He did miss his lab, and his brewing, but not his students.

No, defiantly not the students.

The stone staircase was already open in preparation for his arrival. Severus ran quickly up the stairs, eager to get his meeting over and done with.

"Good morning Severus" Came Minerva's curt greeting as he stepped on to the landing.

"I hope you're hungry, I had a house elf bring us some tea and scones." Severus nodded in response and sat himself down in the large comfortable armchair.

"How is Hermione?" Minerva asked timidly as she stirred her tea slowly. Her eyes locked to the tea cup as if her life depended on it.

She knew! Of course she would know. Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Can you woman keep nothing secret!" His voice was rather harsh, but he couldn't help it. He had called Poppy in hopes of keeping Miss Grangers dignity intact.

"Poppy came to me quite distressed. She was reluctant to tell me, but she thought it best to do so."

Severus crossed his arms and dipped his head, urging the elder woman to continue.

"She was concerned about leaving Hermione in your care..."

"Miss Granger is perfectly fine in my care!" Severus interjected, obviously hurt by Minerva's insinuation.

"Yes, but considering Hermione's....situation, we think it wise to reconsider her living arrangements. Poppy was also concerned about your knowledge in potions and healing. She told me you didn't know what to do with a healing potion she gave you for Hermione?"

This made Severus smirk.

"The woman obviously has no sense of humour"

"Be that as it may, we think it best that Hermione spend the rest of her recovery here at Hogwarts. Or at least until her parents are found, and she finds her feet."

"No!" His answer was clear and sharp, leaving no room for argument. Minerva sent a quizzical look to Severus before her eyebrows raised in realization.

"Severus" She started seriously.

"I understand you're very fond of the girl, but..."

"Pardon me?" He spat unbelieving

"My eye sight may have deteriorated in my old age, but I can still see the admiration you hold for Hermione."

"Minerva, I assure you...."

The Headmistress held her hand up to silence the man.

"I can see the similarities between them both, not only in intellect but also personality. I always thought that Harry radiated towards Hermione because she is so much like his mother."

Realization dawned on Severus and he broke eye contact with Minerva.

"From the first day I started teaching Hermione, she reminded me of Lily. Her kind nature, her natural beauty and of course her exceeding intelligence. I can understand why you are in love with her"

His mouth hung open, but his face betrayed no emotion. Minerva simply sat there in front of the dumb struck man, watching him intently.

Time passed, Severus continued to stare into the distance, deep in thought.

"I...I'm not sure I know what you're talking about"

Minerva chuckled lightly then took a long sip of her tea.

"You have always been a stubborn man Severus. Always disagreeing."

"I have not and I do not. Now if you don't mind, I'd suggest we move on to the matter at hand, Kingsley."

"I did not call you here for Kingsley."

"Then why did you call me here?"

"Why Hermione of course."

Severus slammed his fists on the arm rests, causing Minerva to jump, then he pushed himself up from the arm chair.

"I don't have time for your match making"

Severus turned on his heels and headed to the door.

"You gave her two of your most priceless and precious books"

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned back to the woman.

"How did you..."

"Hermione, I have been keeping in touch with her by owl. You shouldn't be so hard on the girl. She has been through a traumatic experience and she has no one to help her stand on her own two feet."

"It's not my place to baby her."

"Your right, but she is not a child"

Severus scoffed.

"I'm not asking you to give her your heart; it will fall into her hands in its own time. I'm simply asking you to just be there. She appreciated the books, that's a start."

Severus nodded sullenly

"Anything else?"

"Only this, when you find Lucius, give him hell form me."

Severus turned quickly and left the office.

"Stay safe!" He heard her call.

**_A/N: Ok, before you grab your pitch forks and light your torches, I should explain that I have had a very traumatic 4 months. I'm not going to go into detail or do the whole Oprah thing, but I am going to say I'm sorry and that I'M BACK!! Yay! So let me know what you think of this chapter!! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing 3_**

**_Snellee_**

**_P.S. Reviews help me write...that's not black mail at all !! :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

To say Severus was mad was an understatement. His mood had turned from mildly annoyed, to utterly pissed in the period of an hour. How could Minerva say such foolish things and expect him to believe it.

Hermione is only a child.

S_he is technically 20 years old._ His brain reminded him.

Severus scoffed.

What does it matter how old she is, she is an insufferable know it all and she drives me crazy.

_Lily. _

Severus stopped in his tracks. Lily was a know it all, not insufferable like Granger, but Lily possessed a knowledge Severus had never seen in any Witch or Wizard. She had continued to amaze him every day with her spectacular magic and stories of the muggle world.  
It had been Lily who had encouraged his interest in Potions.

The more he thought about it, the more he could see the resemblance between Lily and Hermione. Their perfect grades, their exceptional skill with magic... their beauty.

Severus shook his head. Minerva was getting to him.

The witch had been watching too many Muggle romance movies. The old bag would do well to keep her opinions to herself. He ought to give her a swift kick up the...

"Welcome back sir" Greeted Kreacher as Severus entered the house.

"Has Miss Granger given you any trouble?"

The small elf shook his head then proceeded to take Severus' cloak.

"Miss has fallen asleep in the library" Severus nodded, and then made his way into the room.

Hermione sat comfortably in the large arm chair, fast asleep. Although her body seem at rest, her face suggested otherwise. Her eyebrows were pushed together, creating a maze of creases on her forehead. Her mouth hung open a fraction and her lips moved slightly, as if whispering a secret.

A book lay upside down on her knee, open at the page she was reading, her arms sat neatly beside her body, her fingers twitching slightly.

His hand emerged from his pocket and moved to her shoulder to wake her, but stopped just as his fingers were to make contact with her shoulder. He thought about waking her, of taking away whatever image plagued her dreams, but something over came him, something stopped his intentions.

His hand then moved back to his sleeve and disappeared, before appearing again, his wand in his fingers.  
He knew what he was about to do was wrong; he did not have her permission. But after all, curiosity did kill the cat.

"Legillimens" He spoke, and then he was thrust from the room and in Hermione's mind.

He recognized the room straight away. He was standing in the Department Of Mysteries, but something was different. It felt more like a pensive then a dream. When he looked into dreams, it was a haze and  
bits and piece of the surroundings where missing. Even people's faces could be a complete blur. But this place, this place was just as if he was standing in the room itself. And instantly Severus knew, Hermione  
was re-living an event that had happened to her.

A small yelp sounded from behind him and instantly he turned to the direction of the noise.

Hermione was running towards him, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom in tow. And all around them figures raced back and forth, while bursts of light erupted around them. Hermione was pointed her wand at someone and trying to drag Harry along with her. A dark figure suddenly came into view, his wand in hand, ready to curse Hermione. Immediately she hit them in the chest first with a spell, silencing them. The figure stumbled back a little before regaining their balance and advancing towards the group. Severus moved closer to Hermione, who was now backing away from none other than Dolohov. Something inside Severus began to churn; Dolohov was the worst of the worst, and his acts of torture and violence where legendary in the world of the death eaters.

Severus could see the panic in Hermione's face as Dolohov flicked his wand and sent a silent curse flying at Hermione. The purple flash of light hit her square in the chest.

A small silent 'Oh' formed on her lips before she collapsed to the ground. Severus instinctively ran forward to catch the unconscious girl. Her tiny body fell right through his hands like water and landed on the ground,  
the purple light still glowing on her chest.

Severus knew that spell, it was one of Dolohov's own creations, and a very dangerous one at that.

Just as he moved forward to get a better look at Hermione, he felt and all too familiar tug on his lungs and he was suddenly pulled roughly out of Hermione's mind.

The bright sunlight of the library was blinding compared to the dark corridors of the department of mysteries.

Severus found himself lying flat on his back.

A figure moved in front of Severus, shielding him from the midday sun. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light, Severus saw Hermione standing in front of him, his own wand pointed at his chest.

"See anything you liked Professor?" Venom dripped off every word.

He slowly moved to his knees, still cautious of the wand pointed at his chest.

"Miss Granger" He started, but was cut off.

"Do you enjoy it?" She whispered.

"Do you enjoy raping people minds?" No sympathy was in her hoarse voice.

Hermione was mad, and Severus was in trouble.

"You were having a nightmare." He started slowly, his hands where now in front of him, in the surrender position.

"I wanted to help."

Hermione scoffed. Her fingers tightened around his wand, turning her knuckles white.

"Dolohov cursed you" He added quickly, in an attempt to distract Hermione. She blinked, the wand shook violently in her hand.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"I know what he did to you Hermione; I know the spell he used." He held his hands higher as Hermione edged closer. Tears slid down her cheeks and hit the dusty floor below.

"It's none of your business" She pushed through gritted teeth.

"Severus looked to her chest. Her V neck red sweeter had fallen down a fraction to reveal the top of a thin scar.

_A glamour spell? That would explain why he hadn't seen it before._

Her eyes moved down to where he was looking and she fell to her knees, clutching herself tightly.

She pulled the sweeter higher, to hide her hideous scar.

"Poppy tried everything" She sobbed.

"She tried every spell and potion imaginable. The scar wouldn't disappear"

Severus edged closer, taking the wand gently from her hand and stowing it away safely in his robes.

"Dumbledore said it's dark magic preventing the scar from healing. He also said, I had to prepare myself for the possibility that I will have to live with it the rest of my life." Hermione wiped the tear furiously from her cheeks.

"Glamour spells only work for so long before the dark magic eats away at it. I just can't seem to catch a break" Hermione laughed sardonically to herself.

"I can reverse the curse" Severus said suddenly, his eyes burning into Hermione's.

"Please Professor, I know you hate me, but that's no reason to torture me like that?"

His mouth hung open slightly, obviously taken aback by Hermione's accusation.

"Dolohov used to practice that curse on the new Death Eaters. It was his idea of initiation. And it was my job to heal them."

Hermione shook her head. Still not believing what she was hearing.

"If Dumbledore couldn't heal me, what makes you think you can?"

"Silly girl" Severus growled, "Have you not been listening to what I've been telling you?"

Hermione crossed her arm in indignation.

"Fine" She huffed "Do your worst"

He stood to his feet and pulled Hermione up with him.

"I must warn you Miss Granger, Removing the spell with hurt a great deal." Hermione took and deep breath and sat down on the couch Severus had led her too. His face turned red slightly and he cleared his throat.

"I will also need you to remove your sweater. I will need to see the whole scar."

Hermione began to feel uneasy; she nervously played with the bottom of the sweater, before she slowly pulled it up and over her head.

What Severus saw made him boil on the inside. The scar started at her collar bone and curved down between her bra, then travelled down to her belly button.

Dolohov was a dead man when Severus got his hands on him.

"Deep breath Miss Granger" He warned.

He pulled his wand from his sleeve and placed the tip to the top of her scar. A pale pink light illuminated from the end of his wand, and very slowly he pulled the wand to trace the scar. Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as a searing pain ripped through her skin. As soon as it started, the burning stopped, and a dull throbbing replaced the pain.

"You can open your eyes" Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at her chest. A smile broke through her sad face as she saw the hideous scar was now gone.

Tears began to pour down her face.

"Are you in pain?" Severus asked concerned.

Hermione shook her head.

"Thank you" she whispered as her chin fell to her chest.

Severus nodded, understanding her tears of joy.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but without warning, he reached out and lifted Hermione's chin until she was looking at him.

"And I don't hate you" He whispered as his hand moved to cup her face.

Hermione smiled at him and let her face bask in his warm touch.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came the very furious voice of Harry Potter.

_**A/N: Oh hey guys, long time no...speak? Well I know I said I was back, but some very unexpected things happened to me :( **__**Any who, I have the last three chapters typed up and ready to post...and I'm SOOOO excited to post them because honestly guys...WOW. Just a few more chapters to go before I can post them. I'm pretty much writing this whole story around the last couple of chapters. Ha ha.**_

_**Anyway, enough from me. 100 house points to the first person to review!!!**_

_**I 3 reviews**_

_**Snellee **_


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

* * *

Hermione and Severus instantly flinched away from each other, as if they were small children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She would have been embarrassed, but Hermione was too overcome with emotions to register the fact that her best friend had just walked in on her in a compromising position. She had prepared herself to live with the disgusting scar for the rest of her life. And the scar was something she had thought would hurt her chances of every finding a man.

She sniggered slightly, earning her a sharp glare from Harry and a confused yet amused look from Severus.

Hermione quickly pulled her t-shirt back over her head, then stood up to put herself between Harry and Severus.

"What the hell are you playing at Snape?" Harry hissed, practically throwing himself over Hermione's shoulder.

His wand pointed directly at Severus' head, shaking in anger. Severus smirked and stood also, straightening his robes as he went. Hermione swiftly moved forward and pulled Harry's hand down to his side.

"Don't" she whispered. Harry's green eyes met her deep browns, and he considered her plea for a moment.

He brushed her off and continued towards Snape.

"I leave you here to look after Hermione, and I come back to find you pulling moves on her!"

Severus resisted the urge to laugh. Of course Potter would jump to conclusions. Just like his father in that respect. Shoot, and then ask questions.

"You've got it all wrong." Hermione urged, obviously embarrassed by his accusation.

"What, _you_ where the one pulling moves on him?" Harry sneered, his eyes never leaving Snape.

""HARRY" Hermione scolded. "Severus was just healing my scar" Her patience was running out.

"Oh it's Severus now?" His tone rivalled that of a teenage girl, who had just caught her boyfriend at the movies with another girl.

Hermione shook her head, tears spilling over the brim of her eyes.

"Twat" She shoved passed Harry and left the room. Harry watched his friend stalk out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Nicely done Potter" Severus applauded.

Harry's eyebrows pulled together as he wheeled around to aim his wand at the man again.

Severus however, was one step ahead: his wand pushing into Harry's neck painfully.

"Yes?" Severus urged gleefully, daring Harry to continue.

"Nothing" Harry spat, his face contorted with anger.

_If looks could kill._

Without another word, Harry swept from the room.

A loud tapping at the window caught Severus' attention. Pushing his wand back into his sleeve, Severus moved to the window, opening it, and took a letter from the owl's beak.

'Severus' the letter read.

'I need to speak with you. I may have more information. The usual place, Midnight'

He read the letter over again then carelessly threw it into the fire. It wasn't signed, though Severus already knew who the letter was from.

She had the worst timing, as usual. Although, Severus couldn't be mad, she was doing an admirable thing. It was her who alerted Severus of Lucius' bounty on Hermione's head; among other things.

If Lucius and his death eaters found out that she was relaying information to the Order, death would be the least of her problems.

A loud bang followed by yelling drew Severus from his thoughts. He made his way up the stairs and towards the sound of the disturbance.

"Get Out!!" He heard Hermione yell. Then he heard something hit the wall.

Probably a shoe.

"Hermione please" Potter begged.

"What part of get out don't you understand?" She hissed. Then another thump.

Yes, defiantly a shoe.

Severus smirked as the door opened and a very flustered Harry ran out. He took a quick look at Severus, then left.

He could have sworn he heard Harry mutter "Hormones" under his breath as he passed. Severus made a note to hex the pants of Harry Potter when he saw him next.

Severus moved to the doorway silently and watched as Hermione paced bare foot back and forth. He then watched as she moved to the wall, pulled her hand back and slammed it at full force into the brick. He heard rather than saw her hand crumple, then break with a sickening snap.

Hermione gave a yowl of pain, but the tears that followed were more to do with her torment then her broken hand. She flung herself down into a pitiful heap, sobbing so heavily the bed began to shake.

"Idiot child" Severus sighed as he walked into the room.

"Go away!" He heard her muffled groan.

"Naturally, I never do what you say" Hermione said nothing, only continued to cry as Severus sat himself down on the bed.

"Sit up Miss Granger" He sighed, as if he was an impatient mother. Reluctantly she sat up, never lifting her head.

"Pass me your hand." He ordered.

"It's fine" She retorted almost immediately. Severus snorted humorously.

"Your hand Miss Granger, I won't ask again"

She carefully moved her hand into Severus' gentle grip, wincing slightly from the pain.

"You've broken several knuckles" He announced after minutes of poking and prodding.

"Impressive" He half smiled. "Draco was certainty, unfortunate to cross your path"

"Yes, thank you for your keen observation. Now can we get on with it?"

"Temper Miss Granger" Her face turned red and she glared at her professor.

"I would be more than happy to heal my own hand, I wound most defiantly be able to do a better job then you."

Severus' eyebrow rose. Yes, he was enjoying himself.

"As it where" She continued "I feel it in my best interest if I let someone who has not broken their hand and is not in so much pain. Besides, I wouldn't want to botch the spell"

Then she suddenly giggled.

Severus' mouth hung open, perplexed at her sudden bout of laughter.

"Lockhart" She explained between breaths. "I just suddenly had an image of myself with a few extra fingers"

Severus suddenly pulled out his wand, healing the breaks in her hand instantly, taking Hermione by surprise.

"How did you do that so fast?" She asked, most out of curiosity then amazement.

"Years of practice"

She tilted her head in question.

"Death Eater meetings" He replied simply.

Hermione inhaled slightly. For a brief second, she had forgotten he was a Death Eater...or used to be. But a Leopard can't change its spots. Did that apply to this man? Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater right?

She shook her head as a picture of Severus wearing Death Eater robe sprung into her mind.

Severus had meant to let go of her hand, yet he held onto it, memorizing each line and dent. His thumb began to caress her knuckles.

"Professor?" She whispered.

He suddenly let go of her hand and stood up.

"I will be leaving soon, however, I shall return some time in the morning."

Hermione stood up also.

Before she could respond Severus had turned and fled from the room.

"Don't even think about leaving this room for the rest of the night." He called over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

* * *

The grandfather clock in the hall way struck midnight and chimed loudly. Severus wasn't worried about the loud chime waking Hermione; he had warded her room not 5 minutes ago. SO even if she did wake up, she was trapped in her room until he returned to let her out. Severus smirked at the thought of how angry she would be when she woke up.

He kind of wished he could be here when she did wake up.

She was like and angry kitten, a very cute angry kitten that he enjoyed teasing with a piece of string. The clock stopped chiming and Severus knew he'd be late if he didn't move his ass.

He made his way to the front step and disappeared to their usual meeting place.

The night sky was clear, but the moon hid behind the shadow of the earth. It reflected dully off the water and barely lit up the bay. The waves crashed up the jagged cliffs, sending a light mist of salt water spray over his body. She had never told them where their 'secret' meeting place was, but he suspected it was somewhere in Northern Ireland. He had seen those steep white cliffs from his childhood before.

The loud crashing drowned out the sound of approaching footsteps. The cloaked figure stood back in the shadows of a nearby cluster of rocks, watching for any danger before they advanced.

"Severus" She finally called.

He flinched slightly at the sudden intrusion, but displayed no emotion. He watched as Narcissa Malfoy moved from behind the cluster of rocks and removed her silken hood.

"Narcissa" He greeted as she moved into his arms. She lingered a moment after his arms released their hold.

"It's been to long" She whispered, her eyes glistened from the tears threatening to spill over the brims. Severus nodded slightly.

"You have news?" He prompted.

She hesitated for a moment, before she turned from him.

"Lucius is out of control" She couldn't waste time socializing. She needed to get back to the Manor before her husband noticed that she was missing.

"He gains more and more supporters every day. He preys on people who have lost loved ones in the war, promising them revenge on those who betrayed them"

Severus snorted "And they believe it?"

She turned to him, eyes pleading. "The Wizarding world is still trying to heal from the war; those who cannot move on are targeted by the death eaters."

Severus contemplated for a moment. "He was serious when he told me he was going to be the new dark Lord?" She nodded slightly and pulled her robe around her as if it was the cold making her shiver and not the thought of another uprising.

"Draco…" She started, barely able to whisper his name. "Draco's death has changed him"

She didn't elaborate, though her eyes betrayed all her pain.

"He's planning something." She said suddenly. "I can't get close enough to his meetings to get any more information. But something big is happening"

Severus nodded. He appreciated her efforts.

"There's something else." She barely whispered. Severus stood there, waiting for her to continue.

Her reluctance was obvious.

"He knows" She stated simply, as she turned from Severus.

"What does he know?"

"About Hermione's pregnancy."

Severus' world began to spin. Hermione had no idea she was with child yet her rapist did. Severus felt the sudden urge to throw himself off the cliff.

"How" His voice cracked. Narcissa spun around to Severus, eyes pleading.

"You have a mole in the Order. I can't say who because I'm not sure myself. But Severus, he is trying to find her more than ever. Keep her safe."

Severus nodded, than placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

She nodded, and let tears spill free down her face. She knew what he was apologizing for.

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before Narcissa finally turned back to Severus.

"I must go, but I will send an owl if I get any more news"

"Come with me." He pleaded in a voice he had used with her many times before.

She shook her head.

"I can't"

"Yes you can. The Order can keep you safe, we can hide you away. He won't be able to find you."

She contemplated for a moment before she shook her head again.

"I've come to terms with the fact that my Husband is not the man I married. I was staying for Draco, but now I'm Staying for you."

Severus pulled her into a tight hug.

"We can find another way to get information."

She laughed slightly as she pulled away.

"I've made up my mind. My life may be in shambles, but I can help other families. Speaking of families, you need to get back to Hermione."

Severus smiled.

And then they embraced each other once again, and both disapperated.

**_Thankyou all so much for the reviews! _**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter, plenty more to come :)_**

**_Snelllee_**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

* * *

The morning was cold and the sun had not quite made it over the building yet. Never the less, Hermione was quite warm and toasty lying under all the warm layers of blankets. She wasn't quite sure what time it was, but she just couldn't bring herself to move from her comfortable position. Not even if it was 30 centimetres to look at the wall clock. She snuggled up closer to her pillow hoping to will herself back to sleep. She did have all day after all, to just sit around doing nothing.

Not that there was much to do in the house anyway. Severus wasn't the most desired person to have as company and she had already read every book in the library. If you call that a library.

Hermione groaned at the thought of all those Pure Blood propaganda books that seemed to dominate the library. The only decent book she had read the whole time she had been in this house was those books Severus had given her.

She groaned again, looks like she was going to die of boredom. Her mind ran over her plans to escape the dusty old house and return to Hogwarts. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she thought about all the books she hadn't read yet.

Her mind was finally pulled from her fantasies when the pressure on her bladder became too much to ignore. Damn; she would have to leave her warm, safe cocoon and use the bathroom.  
After several minutes of convincing, she finally threw back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. As she tiptoed to the toilet, she cursed the witch or wizard who had not yet invented the spell to empty ones bladder.

Cold mornings, hot days and cold nights; it was the perfect combination to make her go mad. Why couldn't the weather make up its bloody mind!

Hermione giggled slightly as she let her hands twist delicately under the warm tap water. She was beginning to become more like Severus every day. She couldn't blame him for being a cranky bastard though; the world was an unforgiving place. Her eyes travelled to her chest at the thought of Severus. The once angry red scar that had peeked over the top of most clothes she wore was now gone. She felt relieved not to have to waste her energy on a glamour spell every day.

Although the memory of how she got the scar would never fade, the constant reminder was gone.  
Why had Severus healed her scar anyway? He had no Obligation to her. Maybe he had just felt sorry for her.

Hermione's hand instantly reached for her face and cupped her cheek; the same spot Severus had the day before. She could still feel his warm, soft touch on her cold, delicate skin. She closed her eyes and imagined he was standing in front of her, holding her face once more. This time instead of Harry bursting through the door, Severus leans in, his hot breath tickling her face as his lips move closer to hers.

Her eyes suddenly flicked open. She had not just been fantasising about her ex-professor kissing her? She should feel shocked and disgraced at herself. But insted a feeling of longing began to creep from her stomach to her heart.

No, there was no way she was in love with Severus. She hadn't even loved Ron and they dated for 3 years. She started to pace the large bathroom, totally unaware of her actions.

He was mean, and cruel and cold hearted and, and ...

And he had totally proved her friend's perception of him wrong. Not to mention her own. He had spent the last month protecting her and keeping her safe.

Her coldness now forgotten she moved swiftly to her bedroom door and twisted the handle, intent on seeing the man she had just been fantasising about.

"I'm going to kill him!" She screeched through gritted teeth. All the niceties she had just been feeling melted away as she furiously tried to open the bedroom door.

"SNAPE!" She screamed as loud as she could, her fist beating hard on the wooden door.

"You let me out right this minute!" She stopped banging for a moment to listen for any signs of him coming to free her from her prison. When she heard none, she continued her assault on the door.

"I will continue to bang until I am let out." Her banging became louder.

"Better hurry or the Death Eaters will hear me." She smiled inwardly as she heard the clicking of the lock.

"My dear, no one can hear from outside." A very gleeful Severus smirked down at Hermione.

If she was mad before, she was furious now. The bastard was enjoying this.

"Good!" She spat "Then no one will hear your screams when I murder you."

His smirk widened as he watched her barge past him.

Angry kitten indeed.

He wasn't disappointed. He could hear her thumping down the stairs and he gladly followed after her.

"Miss Granger, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

She spun around to face him, just as she reached the kitchen door.

"You locked me up like a prisoner!"

"I did no such thing" His smile betrayed the lie.

"You're unbelievable" She hissed.

She was upset, he could tell that. The angry kitten was turning into a pissed off tiger. He needed to defuse the situation before the tiger ate him. She stood staring at him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I may have placed a spell on your door in my passing last night"

Her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"You didn't trust me" It was more a statement then a question.

"No"

Hermione resisted the urge to punch the arrogant bastard in his nose, and turned from him to walk away.

"Wait" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"I'm..." He hesitated, apologies weren't his strong suit. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor, once more.

"I'm sorry." He finally managed, and his hand reached up to grab her other arm and he stood staring into her eyes.

All her hatred towards the man now began to fade away as she stared back into his deep black eyes. His face was soft; the usual lines that marked his face where gone, along with his trademark frown. All that remained was the most peculiar look. A look she had never seen before.

Oh how she wished she could use legilimens on the man.

The sudden intense memory of the night before over took her, and in a moment of weakness she closed the gap between them and reached up for his face.

Her lips connected with his and for a moment she regretted kissing the man. And then Severus' lips parted and he deepened the kiss, pulling her body into him hungrily.

It took a moment for Hermione to realize that Severus had accepted her kiss, and she was now pulled closely to his warm body. Her body relaxed as she snaked her hands around the back off his neck and pulled his head even closer towards her.

Almost as suddenly as the kiss has started, it ended with Severus pulling away quickly.

"I'm sorry" He breathed.

Hermione shook her head slightly; her finger tips rested lightly on her red lips. Her head was spinning, as if she had just stepped of a merry-go-round, but it was a welcome feeling, and she needed more.

She looked back at him, for any signs of emotion.

He wasn't looking at her, and yet his body was just centimetres away from her own. His head jerked up and his eyes held hers for a moment, before he looked away again.

Hermione reached up on her tippy toes to kiss the man once more.

"Wait" he breathed as two fingers rested on her soft lips.

"You don't know what you're doing, you're upset."

Hermione instantly fell back to the balls of her feet and looked away from his deep black eyes.

"This can't be what you want. Not me, not under these circumstances?"

She looked up to him once more, ready to say something, but suddenly decided against it and turned and headed for the library.

He watched the young witch flee, curious about what her was going to be.

He considered following her into the library and demanding she reveal what she was going to say to him. He also thought about walking away and leaving the young witch to stew in her own thoughts, but the battle raging inside of him had already been won, and he found himself walking into the library, intent on just 'being there'. Whatever that should mean.

He coughed to announce his presence then sat in his usual chair, His Fire whiskey still on the table, right where he had left it.

Pouring himself a glass, he broke the silence.

"I have arranged for you to leave the house for the day. Under my careful supervision of course"

He prepared for her high pitched screams of excitement. But when he heard none he looked up in concern.

Her legs where folded underneath her on the couch, her hair fell around her face to provide a curtain. As he watched the girl waiting for a reaction, he could see her shoulders shaking slightly.

She was crying.

Without hesitation he stood and walked to the girl. Sitting gently on the couch, he held out the glass of Fire Whiskey to Hermione. Her head slowly rose up and the thick mass of hair fell back to reveal her tear stained face.

"This will help" He gestured to the glass still dangling in front of her. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she took the glass and brought it to her lips.

Taking a small sip, she quickly spat it back out, coughing and splattering.

The corner of Severus' mouth pulled into a smirk.

"That's disgusting, how can you drink that?"

Severus smirked again. That's exactly what Lily used to say. He could still hear her voice ringing in his head after she had given him an ear full about under aged drinking. He had proceeded to defend himself by challenging her to take a sip. After all, how could she debate that which she had never experienced? At least that is the line he had used to get her to take a sip. And just like Hermione, she had taken a small sip only to spit it back out.

Severus said the same thing to Hermione, as he had said to Lily that night;

"You shot it, so you don't get the full burning sensation. Only the truly tormented of us drink it slowly."

The corner of his lip curled up slightly, mocking her.

Hermione considered him for a moment, then moved the glass to her lips once more and took a slow sip.

Just like Lily.

_I apologize for the **short chapter AND the long delay**! I had a short burst of inspiration today and I thought I better upload this chapter as soon as possible so I can update you on this stories progress. You have no idea how hectic the last year has been. But who wants to hear those boring details right? Well I'm sure you will be delighted to know that I have 5 weeks before I start University. During these 5 weeks I will be bored out of my brain since I just finished up at my full time job today! SO that gives me time to finish this story and maybe even start a new one! WOW!_

_Please review! Oh how I LOVE your reviews, they make me happy and they inspire me ^_^_

_Until next time._

_-Snellee_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur and Hermione was beginning to wonder if The Order would every find Lucius. He had eluded the very best of the Aurors and not to mention Severus. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in the old house.

Her life had become a boring routine; Wake up, eat, read, eat again and sleep. She had even begun her second round of reading her favourite books in the library. Harry had not visited since she had thrown her shoe in his face. Not that she minded. That twat could stay away for as long as he like for all she cared.

It was Severus however that she was worried about. It seemed every time he opened up to her just a little bit, he retreated further back into himself.  
They had gone a whole week without speaking: only the occasional grunt from Severus to acknowledge her presence. She thought they were making progress after the night in the library together.

But after countless attempts to start a conversation with him, she had come to a point of not caring and she found herself going to bed earlier and earlier.

Her dream that night had been particularly tormenting and after waking up with a fright, Hermione could no longer sleep. She lay in bed for a few minutes, aimlessly staring at the ceiling. Her stomach growled offensively at her, and after much coxing, she finally hopped out of bed.

If she was lucky, Kreacher would be asleep and there would be left over's from tonight's diner in the fridge. Her stomach growled again at the thought of eating something hot.

As she walked silently past the library, she saw Severus asleep in the same chair he always occupied. She walked in, careful not to make any sound, and transfigured a book into a blanket before placing it gently over his sleeping form.

She stood in front of him for a moment just staring at his face. Tiny scars and lines scattered across is face with no purpose. One scar was particularly deep and looked like it may have needed stitching. She had never noticed his scars before, but then again, she could only ever look him in his eyes, and even when she did, she could only hold them for a couple of seconds.

Her stomach grumbled loudly again and she remembered why she had journeyed down from her warm comfortable bed in the first place.

The fire in the kitchen was still roaring loudly and Kreacher had found himself a bed on the sac of potatoes next to the warmth. As she had done with Severus, Hermione transfigured a blanket for the elf and placed it over him.

The fridge was almost empty, save a few jars of pickles and olives. Her heart sank and she rubbed her stomach as if it would help to soothe her hunger. She reluctantly abandoned her search for food and decided to head back into bed.

She quickly stuck her head into the library to check that Severus was still fast asleep in his chair. As she walked past the front room, the last room before the stairs, a small twinkle caught her eye.

She had never seen the night sky so clear before. She sighed loudly; she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the stars.

Hermione sat down on the window seat and brought her knees to her chest.

It was the warmth that woke him from his unintended slumber. He pulled the blanket off his body and examined it. It was transfigured, he could tell that. But whoever transfigured it used great care and skill to make such a delicate blanket.

Hermione.

He folded the blanket up and placed in on the chair, then left the library. As he walked past the front room, the silhouette of Hermione's body caught his attention.

He found her curled up on the window seat in the front room. She had a blanked pulled around her shoulders and head rested on the cold window. Her hot breath left condensation on the glass, and her finger moved aimlessly through it, creating random swirls and designs.

"Can't Sleep?" He asked

She did not flinch at his sudden intrusion into her quiet world.

"Nightmares" She answered simply

Severus moved deeper into the room, closer to the window. She tilted her head slightly to look at him, and then returned her attention back to the night sky.

"Vivid nightmares" She continued. "Nightmares so vivid I cannot determine if they are dream or reality."

"I can brew you some dreamless sleep potion?"

She disregarded his offer.

"Have you ever wanted to disappear?"

Her question surprised and worried him at the same time.

"I mean, with all the war and death in the wizarding world, wouldn't it be easier to just not…be here?"

She continued to look out the window, not looking back at him. Severus moved uncomfortably as he considered her question. He knew she wasn't looking for an answer. She was conflicted, and it worried him.

"I've thought of disappearing" He began "But I have so much to do, too much information to just let go to waste."

She shivered slightly as the cold penetrated through her skin, and she pulled the blanket around her tighter.

"It's a cliché" He continued. "It's a cliché to say that I want to help people and save the world. But the information I hold may just rid the world of Voldemort and Lucius?"

He slowly walked to the armchair next to the fireplace and sat down, sighing in the process.

"I'm here for Albus, I'm here for Lily. And if I was to 'Disappear', they would have died in vain"

She listened, but never spoke. She was afraid that her voice might betray her emotions.

She continued to stare out the window.

"What are you searching for?" He asked in a voice so frighteningly low that it seemed to soak into her skin and pull every hair down into its roots.

Hermione slowly lifted her gaze. Severus was staring unwaveringly at her with a peculiar look on his face.

"I'm waiting for a shooting star."

Severus looked at her quizzically. Hermione smiled slightly and rested her head against the cold glass and resumed her search out of the window.

"I could really use a wish right now" She answered his question.

Severus considered the witch for a moment. He had never thought her to be the 'Wish upon a star' kind of person. Then again, the only person he had known to wish on shooting stars was Lily and she was 12.

He could still remember the night as clear as day, Lily had run away from home and had some how made her way to his house at midnight.

He was awoken by a soft tapping at his window. When he saw it was Lily he led her away from his house, as not to upset his abusive father. They ended up in the park, sitting side by side on a couple of swings. Neither of them spoke, only swung slowly in unison as they stared into the night sky.

A shooting star shot across the sky like a sparkler. They both had seen it, and as Severus looked across to Lily, he could see that she had stopped swinging. Her head was still faced up to the sky but her eyes where closed. When she finally opened them she looked across to him.

"What did you wish for?" She asked. He could sense the emotion in her voice.

"I didn't make a wish" Lily laughed softly and looked back to the sky

"What did you wish for?" He asked her. She smiled and looked back to Severus.

"Ill tell you if you tell me." They looked at each other in silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing

Lily stopped laughing first.

"I wished my parent were more understanding, and I wished Petunia wasn't mad at me."

She looked back to Severus.

"What did you wish for?" Severus had stopped swinging and was looking at the ground. His hands gripped the chains so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"That my father would stop hitting me when he's mad" Lilly didn't say anything, she simple stood up and walked over to the boy and hugged him tightly.

Hermione was in crisis. Severus knew that.

He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the window.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as thousands of tiny lights flew across the night sky, leaving large streaks of light before fading away into nothingness.

Her finger slowly and delicately reached for the window as if to catch one of the falling lights. The brilliant lights projected off her tear filled eyes. She dared not speak as the huge lump in her throat may have given away her emotions.

"Did you make a wish?" Severus asked softly. Hermione brushed the tears off her cheek with her finger before turning to the man.

"You know" She began, carefully thinking about the words about to leave her mouth. "No one would ever believe me if I told them how caring and considerate you are"

Severus sniggered before catching her eye. His smile widened before he nodded once at Hermione.

"Goodnight Miss Granger" He said simply before turning from the witch to leave the room.

"Hermione" She called after him.

"You can call me Hermione" He continued out of the room, not looking back. She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but she had a sneaking feeling he had.

She turned to look out the window once more at the thinning lights.

**_100 house points to the first person to correctly guess the song I reference in this chapter :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

* * *

Severus' eyes scanned the front page of the Daily Prophet once more. A thin man stood in the centre of the moving photo, cameras flashing all around him. He did not smile, nor did his eyes show any hint of emotion at all. His hands were folded neatly in front of him and occasionally he would nod to someone in the crowd. Severus recognized this man, and if his assumptions where correct, witches and wizards everywhere were in very big trouble.

Severus folded the paper up and slammed it on the table. The veins in his hands pulsed as his fists squeezed so tightly, the colour was pushed from his fingers. His breath was deep and uneven and suddenly in one quick movement, his wand was pulled from its hiding place. His aim was steady, and without even a mutter of the spell from Severus, the wooden chair in front of him exploded with a series of sickening cracks. A small scream sounded behind him. He turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway of the kitchen, with her petite hands covering her ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut and only opened as tiny shavings of wood began to slowly fall from the explosion and land in her hair like freshly fallen snow.

Her hands fell to her sides as her chest moved furiously from the fright of the loud explosion. Her hands moved up to her hips as her eyes scanned the kitchen, surveying the damage.

"That was a bit dramatic" She said, as she tried to catch her breath.

Severus said nothing as he stood up, grabbed the paper off the table, and then handed it to Hermione.

"Front page" He whispered.

She pulled the paper from his hands and unfolded the pages to read the front page article out loud.

"Dragon scales were ruffled last night as a last minute candidate entered into the race to become the new Minister of Magic. Dravin Blazk, who formally worked for The Immigration of Witches and Wizards, was welcomed into the Caucus Race with mixed feelings from multiple parties."

Hermione skimmed through the article, reading a word here and there. She stopped suddenly, as one sentence in particular caught her eye.

"Blazk has been rumoured to have been linked to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but with little to no evidence, the Wizengamot ruled 'Not Guilty', enabling Blazk to return to the Ministry without a mark to his name."

She looked at the paper a while longer, before taking in a long breath and placing the paper back on the kitchen table.

"You know him then I take it?" It was more of a statement then a question, but she secretly hoped it wasn't true.

"I do" He never looked up at Hermione, only played with the shards of wood that had landed on the table.

"Shit!" Hermione threw her hands in the air.

"Exactly"

Severus had never heard Hermione swear in the whole time he had known her. Curse words didn't suit her, but never the less, he liked this side of Hermione that was slowly rearing its head.

"Another uprising? The Imperius? Is Luci..." Her voice faltered, and Severus could see then pain in her eyes. He knew that look; she was remembering the attack.

"Hermione!" His deep voice shook her from her sudden and ugly memory. She shook her head as if to shake away her memories then continued her speech.

"Is _he _planning on replacing Voldemort?" Neither had flinched at the mention of the Dark Lords name.

"Yes" He answered.

"And Blazk is..."

Severus cut in, "Just another tool to take over power of the Ministry."

Hermione sat down suddenly as her breathing became shallow and faster. Severus took a step towards the girl.

"I thought we were done. I thought once Harry killed Voldemort we would be safer." Her voice grew higher and higher. "I mean, I knew there would still be some followers out there, but I never imagiened another Dark Lord" Her head moved furiously from side to side, throwing the fresh tears down onto the table.

"Hermione..."

Her hand moved to her chest, as it heaved to gain some air, and then snaked around her body to hold her sides.

"Hermione!" Severus only had to take one more step before he was standing right in front of Hermione. Very gently, he took her face in his hands and pulled up her head so she was looking directly at him. Her sad red eyes sparkled with tears as she struggled to hold his gaze.

"I know what you're thinking, But know this; you are safe with me, and I will never let anything happen to you again. Do you hear me?"

She nodded once, and then closed her eyes as she felt his thumb gently caress the side of her face. She wasn't sure if he knew he was doing it, but she wished he would never stop.

A sudden loud tapping at the kitchen window caused the pair to flinch away from each other. Hermione gave Severus a weak smile before she stood up and went to retrieve a letter from the owl now perched comfortably on the window sill. She took the letter from its beak and scratched it generously on its head, before it hooted in thanks then flew into the distance.

Hermione flipped around the envelope to read Severus' name written in a woman's scrawl. Before she could examine the letter any further, Severus had snatched it from her hand then retreated into the corner. Hermione watched as Severus' eyes scanned over the letter again and again. His brows suddenly pushed into a frown and in one quick movement, the letter was thrown in the fire and Severus had swept so fast from the room, she hardly had time to blink.

"Professor!" She called after him. He continued down the hall, without looking back.

"Please, stop" She begged.

He grabbed his cloak from its resting place and quickly swung it over his shoulders.

"I will be back" He barked as his hand pushed his wand into his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" He ignored her and reached for the door.

"WAIT!" Her voice echoed through the halls and stopped Severus dead in his tracks. He let go of the door handle and turned to look at the witch.

"Don't leave me alone, not again" She said, as she felt tears on the brim of her eyes.

Severus moved forward and placed his hand on her neck.

"I will return, safely, and I won't be gone long, but you have to promise me not to leave this house."

Hermione said nothing, her gaze never leaving the floor.

"Promise me" She finally gave in and looked up to the man.

"Yes" She whispered.

His lip twitched slightly, and before he knew what he was doing he moved forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione stood in awe, not sure if she had imagined what had just happened, but before she had the chance to process it all, Severus had left, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him.

The door closed with a loud bang, shaking Hermione from her trance. Her finger tips moved back and forth over her lips as she made her way slowly back to the kitchen.

The cogs in her head were turning at a hundred kilometers an hour and her stomach felt like she had just fallen from the sky. Severus had kissed her. Willingly too mind you.

Her eyes flicked to the fire place where he had thrown the letter only moments ago. To her surprise, the letter sat neatly on the edge of the stone, not a singe or burn on it.

She greedily grabbed the letter from the stones and pulled the paper to her face eagerly.

_Severus,_

_He knows I am the mole. He is going to kill me.__  
I am hiding in the clearing behind the manor.  
Come quickly._

_Cissy_

She gasped as she read the name signed at the bottom. Narcissa was helping Severus bring down her estranged husband. But now she was in trouble, which meant Severus was as well. After everything Severus had done for her, she couldn't stand by and wait for him to come back. She grabbed her own coat and then yelled for Kreacher.

"Kreacher!" He appeared with a loud pop and bowed down in front of her.

"Yes Miss?"

"Severus is in trouble. I have no wand and I need you to take me to him straight away!'

"But Miss..."

"That is an order!" She screeched.

He bowed once more then took her hand and led her to the front door. She could not let the man she loved walk into the heart of danger.

_Did I just say love?_

She had no time to think. The feeling of Disapperation over took her body.

_ **Just a quick chapter to let you all know that I am still here and I have not forgotten about my readers! I have the next chapter written, I just need to type it up. I really appreciate all your reviews and support. Keep 'em comming :D ...they will help me to type the next chapter quicker ;)**_

**_You guys rock for being so patient!_**

**_Snellee_**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

_WARNING- May contain Graphic Content, read at your own risk  


* * *

_

It hadn't occurred to Hermione until after they has landed out of Disapperation, that Kreacher may not have known where to go. She had half expected to end up somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, or worse, Lucius' bedroom. She laughed bitterly before she stopped herself. She had almost forgotten where she was. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and tall silhouettes of trees began to form in the blackness. The large branches hung eerily over the two, casting ghostly shadows over the thick ground. In the distance she could see the dim lights of the Malfoy Manor, sitting menacingly on the crest of the hill. The fact that Kreacher and herself where able to Apperate to where they where currently standing, told Hermione that they where not on Malfoy territory.

She stood listening to the silence for a moment, to make sure no one had heard the pop from their sudden intrusion. Kreacher stood nervously behind Hermione, playing with the hem of his sack. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Kreacher had been here before and experienced some memories he didn't care to relive. Hermione turned to Kreacher and knelt before him.

"I need a wand" She begged, as her hand squeezed his shoulder. "I need you to get me one, do you understand?" Her voice was quiet but strong.

"I don't care where from, I just need one" Kreacher nodded then disappeared, leaving Hermione standing alone in the clearing. A shiver ran up her spine and she rubbed her arms trying to warm them up. She looked back to the Mansion hoping there was some sort of sign that pointed her in the right direction. She wasn't asking for a large neon arrow that pointed her right to Severus. Any sign would do really. A moment later, Kreacher reappeared in front of Hermione, a thin, intricately cared wand in hand. He gently handed the mahogany colour wood to Hermione.

"It was master Regulus' wand. He left it to Kreacher before he died." His eyes were large and unsure, as if he was regretting the decision to hand over and item so precious to his heart. Hermione gripped the wand in her hand, trying to get a feel for its magic. She smiled at Kreacher and thanked him. She wasn't sure if he had seen her smile in the dark, as she couldn't even make out the features on the house elf.

"If I am not back in an hour with Severus in tow, I want you to find Harry and tell him what happened. Do you understand?" The elf bowed to her, and then disappeared with a click of his fingers.

A loud shrill scream sounded from the distance, causing Hermione to jump with fright. Her heart pounded madly as her hand rubbed her chest, in a vein attempt to sooth it. She began to run in the direction the scream had come from, and every meter she covered, her mind raced with all the terrible things that could be happening to Severus. Branches scraped and cut her skin as she struggled to make her way through the thick brush. Finally she pushed her way through a group of bushes and found herself standing in a new clearing.

In front of her, Narcissa's limp body was strewn on the mushy ground. Hermione ran to the woman and knelt down in front of her, placing the wand Kreacher had given her beside Narcissa's head. Her fingers found their way to her neck and felt for a heartbeat.

"Hermione" Severus' deep velvet voice sounded from behind her, causing her to let go of Narcissa. Severus stood at the other end of the clearing next to a rather large tree. His hands where by his side, and did not move and inch.

"Severus, are you ok?" She asked desperately as she closed the distance between their bodies.

His face twisted into a painful scowl and beads of sweat dripped slowly down his face.

"Run" His deep voice ground out. Hermione looked in to the dark abyss of his eyes and quirked her head. Confusion was clearly visible on her face.

"What's the mat-"Before she could finish her sentence Severus had pushed her hard against the tree behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously; panic now showing on her face. Severus ignored her as he pressed his body harder against hers and began to rip stupidly at the buttons of her shirt.

"Severus, stop" Her arms moved from the side of her body and began to push the man away; but it was no use. Her nails scratched and pinched at the man, but his attack never stopped. His thick hands moved slowly over her exposed bra, then moved down her stomach and rested on her jeans.

"Severus please!" She pleaded desperately. "You're hurting me."

"Run" He forced out again, But she seemed rooted to the spot, staring into Severus eyes. The man she trusted, who was trying to rape her, suddenly stopped and told her to run. A rustling sound behind Severus caught her attention. As she looked over his shoulder, Lucius emerged from the bushes, his wand raised at the both of them.

And then it all clicked for Hermione, Severus was under the Imperius curse, Lucius was commanding the man she loved to raped her, the way Lucius had raped her in Knockturn alley. He knew something like this would break her, Hermione would die hating the man she loved for what he did, and Severus would die, knowing the woman he loved hated him. Her eyes flicked back to Severus'; she could see the pain it was causing him to fight the curse. And then a single tear, slid from the corner of his eye.

"RUN!" He pleaded. Hermione Struggled from his grip of her waist, and fled in the opposite direction of Lucius.

"Yes Miss Granger, Run, show me the meaning of haste."

It was stupid of her to linger so long before she had fled. Her feet seemed to defy her as they rooted her to the spot. She ran from Severus, from the clearing and headed into the dead of night. As she quickly darted into the cover of a rather large bush, she could her him moving closer, by the rustling of bushes and breaking of sticks. Her heart pounded faster and faster as she heard him draw closer and with a last minute boost of adrenaline, she sprinted from the bushes and continued through the trees. Up until that moment he was tracking her by sound and he was moving very slowly, but he had caught a glimpse of her as she ran from the cover of the bushes. And now he was hunting her by sight.

As he rounded a large tree, the moonlight shone upon his huge projecting eyes. With a scream of terror she turned and rushed wildly through a clearing ahead of her. The thick gasping breath of the wizard sounded louder and louder, his heavy footfalls where beside her. Every instant she expected to feel his grasp on her back and then suddenly there was a crash and she felt herself falling through space and everything beyond that was darkness.

As she emerged from her unconsciousness, which hadn't lasted more than a few seconds, she was aware of the most dread full and penetrating smell. Putting out her hand in the darkness, she felt her hand come into contact with something that felt like a huge piece of meat. Her other hand reached closer and rested upon a huge bone. Above her was a circle of starlit sky, which indicated to her that she was lying in the bottom of a deep pit

Staggering to her feet, Hermione felt over her body for any injury.

As the circumstances came back into Hermione's confused brain, she looked up in terror expecting to see that haunting silhouette of Lucius against the paling sky. With no sign of the man, Hermione began walking and feeling in every direction, trying to find out what exactly she had fallen into. She cursed as she remembered she had left the wand back in the clearing. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she could barely see the outline of several Unicorn corpses on the ground. It dawned on Hermione that she must be in a unicorn trap.

Hunters used to dig deep holes the place and injured fowl at the bottom. The strangled cries for help would attract others to come and help. As the other animals would surround the hole to investigate, a charm placed around the hole would pull them into the pit. Hermione also knew from reading books, that if a hunter was accidently pulled in, they had means of escape.

Hermione began franticly searching for the line of rocks that would lead to the surface. As her search continued, her foot caught under a heavy stone and she fell into the pile of rotting carcases. As she desperately tried to push herself from the ground, her finger tips came into contact with a thin, carved piece of wood.

Could it be?

She pulled the object towards her and grasped the thicker end before whispering. Lumos.

The pit lit up with a thick blue light and revealed the bottom of the pit. Hermione barley held her diner down as she looked into the empty eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Her heart began to pound, and then nearly stopped, only to pound again only louder. Tears streamed down her soiled cheeks, leaving a trail behind. Fearing she may scream in anguish, Hermione pulled her arm to her face and clasped her hand over her mouth as hard as she could.

After weeks of searching for Kingsley, she had finally found him. But where were his men?

The stones embedded in the wall across from her caught her attention. She raised herself to her feet and quickly jumped across Kingsleys body, half expecting the man to come alive and grab her. She tucked the wand into her jeans the fastened her fingers onto the rocks, then began to climb. As she reached the top, she collapsed to the ground and broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry Kingsley" She sobbed as she pounded the ground furiously.

"I'm not." A voice hissed behind her. Hermione looked up just as Lucius reached down and grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet. Pulling her back against his body, lucius wrapped his arms around her body before whispering into her ear.

"Thought you could get away pet? Well, that's going to make this so much more fun."

**_So there it is! Are you proud of me for updating so quickly? :) I have an exam in three days and I desperately wanted to post this chapter. So I have been madly typing all day. Im sorry if the chapter seems rushed. Let me know what you think! I LOVE reviews ;)_**

**_Snellee_**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

* * *

Pain. It struck her so hard in the chest that all the air was knocked from her lungs. It radiated in waves to every inch of her body, ebbing into nothingness, then starting all over again. Her eyes darted around the clearing trying to catch sight of her assailant, but with each new wave of pain came blurred vision. She could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs as he circled around her like a predator. Another bolt of pain struck her in the back, bringing her to her knees with a sickening thud. Unable to hold the weight of her body, Hermione fell forward onto the cold, damp ground. Wetness slowly soaked into her clothes, chilling her to the bone. A manic laugh echoed through the trees behind her, sending shivers down her aching body.  
It was the laugh of a monster; a man who had gone mad from the downfall of his master and the death of his son. A death in which he had blamed on Hermione, because if it wasn't for her and her precious Potter corrupting his sons mind, Draco would never have taken his own life. For months after the war, the death of many lay heavy on Draco's conscious, until one day he couldn't stand the faces of the dead assaulting his mind any longer. And now, Lucius' only child lay six feet under in the graveyard a mere fifty meters away. Hermione yelped in pain as a foot made contact with her ribs. An unreadable look washed over Lucius' face as he straightened his robes.

"You are one hard person to get a hold of Hermione. May I call you Hermione? I'm sure I have acquainted myself enough with you to merit calling you that"

Nausea flooded through Hermione at his mock politeness. His robes were dirty and tattered and his hair looked like it had not been brushed in days, yet he walked around as if he was still the highly respected and feared man he was ten years ago. This man was unstable and she feared for not only her life but Severus'.  
She looked around the clearing in desperation, she needed to find a wand if she stood any chance of getting out alive. Her eyes scanned her environment, searching for any signs of Severus. To her right the Malfoy family cemetery loomed menacingly at the foot of the hill, just below the Malfoy Manner. It looked as though it had been plucked straight from a Steven King novel and placed on this otherwise picturesque countryside. At the front of the cemetery sat a brand new headstone, larger and whiter than the others. Hermione did not have to read the engravings to know who it belonged to. She continued to search around her but found no sign of Severus or her wand.

"I set a trap for one but end up with two." Lucius announced with great pleasure.  
"This worked out better then I thought. It saves me the trouble of torturing your whereabouts out of Severus. "

"Why?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with sorrow.  
"Why what my dear?" He replied, but he already knew what she was referring to. His fingers twirled his wand delicately as he chuckled to himself. "I suppose 'Because I am a Death Eater' wouldn't satisfy you? No, you are far to intelligent, you need an explanation for everything."  
Lucius looked around suddenly, loosing all train of thought. "Where did I leave my old friend?" He mused, talking to himself more than Hermione. "Ah yes." He flicked his wand and Severus emerged through the trees and stood motionless in front of them.

"Severus needs to hear this too. It does concern him as well." Lucius began to pace around them, occasionally sending quick glances at Draco's grave. "For years I served The Dark Lord, kissing his feet and stroking his ego. He sat on his throne claiming Pure Bloods were the superior beings." Lucius laughed mockingly. "Oh the hypocrisy of it all. You see, he made many mistakes, like his obsession with Potter and Dumbledore. But I, I no longer have any distractions..."

It all began to click in Hermione's head, he thought he was going to become the next 'Dark Lord'. Hermione shot a glance at Severus, his eyes flicked over to her but the rest of his body remained still. His eyes burned with meaning, as if he was trying to tell Hermione something.

"You actually think you will replace Voldemort!" Hermione scoffed, deliberately trying to antagonise Lucius.

"Do not speak his name!" He hissed.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione stood up again, but regretted it immediately.

Lucius made a slashing movement with his wand furiously. A large deep gash appeared down Hermione's face and continued to slice down her arm. She dropped to the ground, her screams echoing through the dark forest so loudly that birds flew from their trees. The gash healed almost instantly, but her blood remained soaked into her clothes. She remained on the ground, breathing rapidly, too afraid to move.

"Insulate slut!" He spat "You dare speak to your Lord like that."

"You are not my Lord! And you will never be anyone else's!" Lucius smiled wickedly at her.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. When the body of 'Famous' Hermione Granger turns up on the Ministry's door step, they will take me seriously. Then will come Potters death, more gruesome than your own. The remaining Death Eater will see what I am capable of and come running back to me and all across the Wizarding World, witches and wizards will tremble when they hear the name 'Lucius Malfoy'!"  
Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Oh, don't worry my dear, we will have our fun before I kill you." He licked his lips suggestively then glanced at Severus.  
"I may even have your precious Potions Master join in." His smile widened viciously as he saw the panic rise in Hermione. A loud grunt sounded from Severus, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
"What's that my old friend?" Lucius asked. Severus grunted again, obviously trying to say something. "I would release your mouth, but I know how talented you are with windless magic."

Hermione watched as Lucius lifted his wand and pointed it at Severus.  
"Legilimens" He spoke, and Severus' eyes widened involuntarily as Lucius entered his mind. Lucius stood silently, his wand twisting as he dug through Severus inner thoughts, his body shaking as each one spilled from his mind.  
"Whats this?" Lucius mused. "Something you do not want me to see perhaps?" Lucius pushed past Severus' thoughts and delved deep into his memories. Each memory from the past two months flicked across his mind as if he was watching it on a theatre screen. And then his body tensed violently as Lucius drew nearer and nearer to the one memory Severus did not want the Death Eater to see. The Imperious was seriously impending on Severus' attempts to use Occlumency, and before he knew it Lucius had broken through his last defence.

"Interesting" Lucius remarked as he pulled from Severus' mind. His expression was unreadable as he walked to Hermione and began to circle her again. Severus lay on the damp ground, to exhausted to move after trying to fight off the attack on his mind.

" It looks as if you won't be dying tonight Granger"

Hermione blinked back her confusion, and then looked to her former professor for some kind of explanation. His head was bowed, and his body hunched in defeat. What had Lucius seen in Severus' mind?

A manic laugh broke Hermione from her trance and she looked back to the death eater.

" Oh this is rich" Lucius cried in excitement. "She doesn't know does she old friend?" Another laugh escaped his mouth and Hermione turned back to Severus, who was still not looking at her.

"What don't I know?" Hermione asked despite the pain in her ribs. Lucius turned to her, a devilish grin on his face.

"Congratulations Granger, you are with child" He announced as he clapped menacingly. "With my child in case you forgot. But of course you haven't." His laugh ripped through her as his words sunk in. Pregnant? She looked to Severus for some kind of reassurance, that everything Lucius was saying was a sick joke designed to torture her further.  
His dark eyes finally met her own and his mouth opened as if to say something, but closed again. His silence spoke a thousand words to her. He had known she was pregnant, yet had kept it to himself. Bile rise in her throat and spilt on to forest floor. "You bastard!" She cried as she wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

"Tut tut Granger. Where are your manners?"

" Fuck your manners" she spat. The smirk fell from Lucius' face and his wand rose once more to hit her with the cruciatus. Hermione clenched her mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in anymore agony. The pain continued to course through her body even after the curse had finished. Her body shook more violently then before as her body tried to protect itself. Lucius sighed loudly.

"I suppose I should use the cruciatus sparingly if you are to carry my child full term"  
Hermiones stomach flipped at the words 'My child' left his mouth for the second time that night.

"Stop calling it 'my child'!" Hermione forced through gritted teeth, anger burning through her veins.

A cruel smile crept onto Lucius face. "I do recall it being my cock inside you Granger" his gaze then turned to Severus. "Unless you have also opened your legs to another Death Eater?"

In the corner of her eye Hermione could see Severus shaking, and a small ball of hope began to rise inside her. She could see Severus was trying to fight the Hold Lucius had over him, she just had to distract Lucius long enough for him to do it.

"Taking this baby won't bring back Draco"

Lucius whipped his head back to Hermione. That got his attention.

" You dare speak his name?" The back of his hand collided with Hermiones cheek and she fell back to the ground, holding her tender skin. "You filthy mudblood"

"He is dead, there is nothing you can do about that, and this child will NEVER call you it's father!" Hermione's determination grew stronger and she stood up defiantly.

Lucius' face turned bright red as blood rushed to it. His hand clenched tighter around his wand, turning his knuckles white.

"You insulate little bitch!" He hissed, moving forward threateningly. She shot a risky glance towards Severus, who had managed to free his left arm from the curse, then back to Lucius.

"It's not me you should blame for Draco's death, it's you! He hated what you had turned him into, he was disgusted by the similarities he saw in him self to you!"

" You lie" Lucius hissed as he readjusted his wand in his hand.

This time it was Hermione who laughed manically.

" No, he wrote to me frequently. He asked for my forgiveness every day and talked about one day escaping your hold on him. You drove him to it!"

Lucius' lip trembled as his grip on his wand began to loosen before letting go completely. The wand fell silently to the damp ground at his feet. His body trembled and his shoulders shook as he sobbed into his hands. A wave of relief washed over Hermione and she risked another glance at Severus. His second hand was free and he was working on freeing the rest of his body. As the rustling of the grass behind her filled her ears, Hermione turned her attention back to Lucius.

A gasp barely left her mouth as Lucius suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Hermione by the throat, squeezing tightly with his thin fingers. His face was contorted with anger and twisted even further as his grip tightened. Hermiones tiny fingers scratched and pulled frantically at his in a desperate attempt to free herself. She could feel her heart begin to slow and vision began to blur and then her world began to disappear from underneath her and she fell into darkness.

_I'm back! I know it's been awhile...A long while! Soy sorry ;) But I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Should I keep going? _

_-Snellee _


End file.
